The Cult of the Seraphim
by Fire Element13
Summary: New summary: A 100 yrs after Meteor, a silver haired man wishes for nothing more than death and its eternal slumber. The Planet refuses to take his soul until he fulfills a long ago made promise: to save her own soul, with the aid of her last Cetra.
1. Life goes on

Hey this is my first EVER fan fic of anything! But as i am obsessed with FF7, i have started writing about it. So review if u can and tell me if the story is too boring or tedious to read. Or just give me suggestions. MERCY o0

I dont own anything of anything from FF7

* * *

Aeris couldn't stop shivering, her lungs burned and every part of her being hurt. She tried to lift her aching body off of the soft surface she seemed to be lying on but none of her limbs seemed to be cooperating. Instinctively she tried to talk yet no sound left her lips. Finally opening her large, green eyes she noticed that she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She wanted to get up in order to get a better view but her tired muscles wouldn't support her weight. So she did the second best thing, she curled herself into a ball to warm herself up. Aeris could tell she had a severe fever because as a healer she had treated many similar symptoms in her short career.

Her thoughts swiftly turned to the present as she wondered where she was and how she got here. Suddenly the single door to the room opened and in came a small, old woman.

"My, you sure wake up quickly," said the stranger. She approached the bed and sat on one of the corners, neatly folding her hands on her lap. When she set her gentle brown eyes on Aeris, she could plainly see the confusion on the young woman's face.

"Don't be afraid, no one is going to hurt you. My name is Grace. You just need to rest and get your strength back. After all, being underwater for so long is bound to make anyone sick."

The older woman giggled slightly at her own humor, but looking back down at the sickly girl, she remembered that she still hadn't explained anything. She quickly grabbed a plush quilt from the opposite bed and wrapped it tightly around the still shivering woman.

"Un.. under..water?" managed to repeat Aeris in between quivers.

Grace winked, "You probably don't remember that which is a blessing in its own way, believe you me."

"Whe.. where... am I?". Aeris noticed her voice was coming back slowly but surely.

"You're in my house which is not far from Bone Village. I was informed on where to find you, so yesterday, at long last, someone brought you here for me."

Aeris's head was spinning. None of this was making sense to her. Several questions were on the tip of her tongue such as who had told Grace to find her and who had brought her here? As if reading her mind, Grace shook her head,

"I cannot tell you more sadly. You will have to discover it all for yourself in due time. That is the way things work I'm afraid."

Aeris was beginning to feel uneasy. She knew she had died, she could feel it, so how was she here breathing, talking even shivering? Thinking frantically, she started remembering the details of her last moments alive. She remembered praying at the altar, when all of a sudden from above came flying down the giant katana and it's powerful owner. She could still recall the piercing pain and the following calmness as she found herself in Cloud's arms.

"Cloud!" exclaimed Aeris.

Grace quickly looked away. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to tell her this soon, but it looked like she couldn't delay it. Putting one frail hand over the Cetra's cheek, she whispered,

"Aeris, your friends aren't here anymore." Grace paused to see how she would react to her words.

"What do you mean?" Aeris eyes began tearing up. She pulled the quilt tighter as if to protect herself from what was coming. Taking a deep breath, Grace resumed explaining,  
"Your friends are not here because it's been 100 years since Meteor has been destroyed."

The tears Aeris had been holding back fell down her pale cheeks and unto the pillow her head was resting on. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but only a few whimpers escaped. As she cried, Grace gently patted her head making comforting noises.

"I am so sorry to have to tell you, but you have been brought back for a reason, a very urgent reason. The planet is in danger once again, but it is not from the sky. This time it's right here on the surface and you might be the only who can stop it."

Aeris looked at her incredulously. The planet needed her again, but didn't it realize that she was all alone this time? Suddenly she became conscious of the total silence in her mind, which could only mean the planet was not present. Desperate, Aeris tried to contact it but the planet didn't respond. Grace saw the different emotions cross her face and knew she probably realized just how things were different now.

"You wont hear the planet, dear child. She had been quiet for many years now. A lot has happened since your time"

Grace smiled whimsically as if remembering the better days. Aeris wondered if she was able to hear the planet as well, but didn't have the strength to ask. Grace's brown eyes suddenly became serious as she said,

"I will help you get better and after that you can either stay with me or leave to settle somewhere by yourself. But remember, the time will come when you will have to leave and fight for the planet once more."

Aeris merely nodded for she had exhausted whatever energy she had left. Grace noticed her sleepiness, and so got up quietly and left Aeris to her sleep.

* * *

**A month later…**

Big, vivid, emerald eyes lazily opened at the soft sound of birds eagerly chirping away on another beautiful morning. Their singing seemed to want to hurry the young woman out of bed and outside. A wide smile spread across her pink lips as she propped herself on her fluffy pillow to get a better view out of her single window. Just like every morning before this one, the day seemed full of promise of bright sunshine and warmth. Aeris was happy that it was going to be another wonderful day, but just like every time she woke up, the blissful ignorance of sleep was quickly replaced by reality flooding back with dread. Sighing loudly, she threw the cover off of her, swung her lean legs over the bed and onto the smooth wooden floor below. Aeris stretched her small figure emitting a tiny meowing sound as her sluggish muscles flexed with her movements. She looked around the tiny residence she was currently living in and was pleased once again with how it was starting to look. Aeris had only recently started to decorate her home, well it was more of a room she rented at the Kalm's inn, but to her it was her haven. She had moved from the Northern Continent a few weeks ago to live in this now busy town. Back in her time, Kalm had been a small, tranquil town. Now it was full of people and the town itself must have grown five times bigger. Amazing what a hundred years could do, Aeris thought.

Oddly enough, it didn't feel as if a century had passed by. It was as if she had just been sleeping peacefully the entire time and was suddenly awakened.

Aeris had chosen to live on her own so she could have the freedom to do as she pleased. So when she no longer needed someone to take care of her, she had left the Northern Continent and Grace behind. Grace had given Aeris plenty of supplies and gil, to which Aeris had vehemently protested, but the older woman's will proved to be a match to her own and so she eventually accepted. The older woman had hugged Aeris tightly and whispered in her ear to be careful and prepared. Slightly puzzled, the Cetra had asked the old woman what she had meant, but Grace had only grinned and winked. Thus she had ended up in the city of Kalm.

As Aeris brushed her thick hair, her mind kept coming back to the one question that had haunted her ever since her stay with Grace: why had she been brought back? She knew next to nothing about why she was still on the planet. She didn't know if she should start making a normal life for herself or wait for that fateful day when she would be called upon to accomplish yet another duty. Putting the brush down, she stared at her reflection in the large mirror. Even to herself, she looked hollow with her pale skin stretched across her cheekbones and her eyes shadowed by dark circles. Aeris sighed, she missed her friends terribly but they were already recycled in the lifestream and probably back on the planet as well. Suddenly an idea struck her, what if she found their reincarnated selves? Aeris knew that the odds of her finding them were minimal, but at least she was doing something. With newfound energy, she hurriedly got clothed into her new white dress, buttoning the three buttons in the front all the while enjoying the smooth feel of it against her skin. Aeris decided against her usual pink dress since the color was just too noticeable and with a new threat on the planet she wasn't taking any chances. She left her long, honey brown hair in its usual braid because it was how she liked it and she wasn't about to change it now no matter what. Looking around the room, she grabbed the only garment she had splurged more money than was needed because it was just so pretty her girlish side couldn't resist. Her cloak was made of fine silk and had a nice pale green color to it that reminded her of spring's new growth. Tying it expertly around her neck she slipped into her new black boots (that actually fit her), grabbed her big bag and got out of her room, quickly running down the stairs.

"Good morning Peter," she cheerfully greeted the inn's owner as she passed the reception desk, "I am going to be gone for a while today, so don't worry about me. I'll bring cookies back for you." She yelled over her shoulder as she exited the inn in the direction of the chocobo stables without pausing to stop.

Peter smiled at her back wondering how a person could be so bright day after day.

"Get me the carrot made ones this time. Those oatmeal cookies you got last time tasted like paper!" He bellowed to her and with that he bent his head and got back to work.

The closest town to Kalm was still Junon. Since Shinra's demise, the port wasn't used as a weapon's facility any longer. Over the years, the port has served as a great economic opportunity for the town to grow in size and power. It was now a very active merchant city where goods from towns overseas were sold and bought. It was here where she bought her new clothes, but Aeris had yet to buy a weapon. She knew she was tempting fate by not being defended, but she didn't want to think about the future in any way right now. It might be dangerous but she was desperately clinging to ignorance.

As her green chocobo made its way through the crowded market, the young woman couldn't help but get the feeling of someone staring at her back. She didn't know if she was just being paranoid, but she had put her cloak's hood on anyway. She got off her young chocobo caressing its neck lovingly and guided her feathered friend to the stables. She paid the stable owner the necessary gil and left to go browsing through the large market. She let her bright green gaze pass from one stall to the next not really paying attention to their wares. Instead she kept glancing behind her unable to shake the feeling of someone following her. This could just mean that someone out of the hundreds of people in the market was just looking at her. Nevertheless, Aeris quickened her pace only to stop in front of a weapons dealer's shop. Looking back once more behind her, she entered the store deciding it was now or never to buy a weapon. The Cetra wrinkled her nose as the overpowering smell of smoke hit her. People now used coal and wood as a source of heat and energy instead of Mako like they used in her time, another change brought on by the demise of Shinra. Aeris was glad to know the planet didn't suffer from any more open wounds brought on by the despicable Mako reactors. She removed her hood to get a better view at the weapons being offered but had no idea where to start. The man must have been seen her look of puzzlement because he immediately offered her his help.

"Well I am looking for a staff, if you have one that is," smiled Aeris warmly.

The man's blue eyes positively sparkled as he directed her towards his most prized staffs. Aeris couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm and the way his red whiskers moved when he talked.

"These staffs I made myself," he said proudly. "I have everything from plain wooden staffs to more intricate metal ones. It all depends on what you want."

Aeris mulled it over, but then decided on a metal one because it was better when attacking.

"Excellent choice, miss..?"

"Aeris, just call me Aeris," she answered his question politely.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you a new comer?" he inquired.

"Actually I am. I moved into Kalm not long ago."

"Ah, I see now. I always remember faces and a new one is always welcome," said the red headed man. "My name is Eric by the way."

Aeris nodded and pointed to a staff that had caught her eye. It was a nice metallic blue with a dark sapphire jewel at one end and a spike at the other. The jewel was surrounded by 3 curved hooks that seemed to be placed there to protect it. Eric noticed the way her eyes widened as she held it in her dainty hands.

"One of my best works that one, light and easy to maneuver while still being strong and powerful in battle."

"It's very beautiful too. I'll take it."

"Excellent," beamed the owner.

Aeris paid for the staff, cringing slightly at the price and bid her goodbye as she went out into the market again. At least she was pleased with her choice of staff, she told herself. Putting her hood back on, she looked around the vast marketplace and froze in terror at what she saw. No, that was impossible! It can't be him, it just can't, she chanted to herself. Aeris blindly ran towards the stables not paying attention to stealth in her frenzy to run. She quickly mounted her little chocobo and sped out of Junon at a mad pace. Aeris was tempted to believe she was losing her mind, but she couldn't deny what she had seen with her own eyes: a tall, silver haired man in the middle of the crowd.


	2. Forest encounter

YAY I actually got reviews! Thank you for them and all your good advice! I'll try to restrain myself from describing too much, but once I start writing I just write, write and write. Damn my imagination. Anyways, on with the show.

* * *

Aeris had stopped her tired chocobo at the first pond she saw. She hadn't realized just how much she had pushed him to run until she heard his gasps for breath. As Earl, her green chocobo, took great gulps of water, Aeris decided to relax her jittery nerves by exploring the area. 

Huge and lush forests now covered the plains her world had once been dominated by. As she made her way further into the flourishing greenery she was reminded of the planet's absence. Abruptly she stopped dead in her tracks realizing that the silence was not just in her head, it was all around her. No birds were singing, no branches rustled in the wind and she didn't even feel it in her hair.

Something was terribly wrong, Aeris suddenly grasped. She quietly spun around trying to see anything amongst the dense trees but she only managed to get her cape caught on a twig. Groaning her frustration, the young woman kneeled down in an attempt to gently pry the cloth off.

Out of nowhere, two knives pierced the silence as they pierced the tree behind Aeris's crouched body. The Cetra's eyes widened at the two deadly weapons firmly embedded in the trunk. She realized that if she hadn't snagged her cloak, those knives would have been in her instead!

Aeris bolted up and ran blindly through the dense foliage not paying attention to the sharp branches hitting her face. A swift set of footsteps immediately followed closely behind her trying to catch her. She mentally kicked herself for leaving her brand new staff on her chocobo's saddle.

The young woman let out a small cry when another knife flew dangerously close to her head. The Cetra feared she had picked the wrong way to run because she couldn't see Earl. If only the planet was here to guide her like it used to, she thought in despair.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a black blur running alongside her running form some ten meters away. If they were trying to surround her, they had another thing coming! Aeris took a sharp left behind a massive tree hoping to lose the pursuers, but she hadn't anticipated the abrupt hill that would be in her way. Aeris desperately tried to stop but her momentum wouldn't allow it and so she went tumbling down the hill rapidly.

Aeris rolled and rolled until she eventually hit the ground getting the air knocked out of her lungs. She struggled to get up but her head was spinning and she couldn't seem to breathe. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully to her feet before shaking the dazed Cetra.

Aeris's confusion quickly turned to full fledged horror as she recognized the flowing silver mane.

"Let go of me!" Aeris screamed shrilly as she tried to fight against his iron grip.

Sephiroth didn't respond to her outburst, instead he merely strengthened his hold on her as he lowered his unique mako eyes to meet her emerald ones. Aeris whimpered as she saw the coldness in his jade stare.

"I will let go of you once I make sure that you are not in danger," Sephiroth stated plainly.

His words sounded like a grim prediction but she didn't get the time to dwell on them for the pursuer had found them. Without hesitation, the assassin threw two more blades at Sephiroth who responded by unsheathing his katana from his back at unnatural speed to deflect the flying weapons.

The silver haired man turned fully to face his opponent and to shield the small Cetra behind him. The other man wasn't nearly as tall as Sephiroth, but Aeris could see that there was more to him than met the eye. There was something about the way he stared that made the hairs on her neck rise. She realized it was because his gray eyes didn't have pupils. His shoulder length black hair covered most of his eyes and face making him look even more menacing. He stood immobile and unblinking not showing any sign of life.

She was disturbed to find herself relieved to be standing behind Sephiroth, at least he blinked. But she wasn't planning on sticking around for them to hack each other to pieces.

As she began backing away slowly, Sephiroth growled,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Aeris immediately froze at the threat in his voice. Sephiroth on the other hand calmly extended Masamune to his side readying himself. As he had expected the attacker lunged towards him, his two scimitars held near his body. Sephiroth noted with interest his enemy's choice of weapon but wasn't fazed by it. He had other things to worry about, like the weak girl behind him.

Katana and scimitars clashed as the two men came face to face. He was astonished to find the other man's strength nearly matched his own as they fought to keep their weapons leveled. Sephiroth didn't waste any time as he pushed the attacker away, however the assassin didn't even stumble at this action. Instead he focused his empty eyes on the trembling Cetra completely ignoring the silver haired man's presence.

Aeris knew what he was going to do but before she could react he had already crossed the vast distance between them in one extraordinarily long jump. Aeris screamed and fell backwards as she saw him raise the sharp scimitars.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Aeris stared horrified at the deadly weapons being lowered. All of a sudden, Sephiroth's katana appeared and blocked the scimitars just as they were about to strike her. Stunned, she turned her wide eyes to Sephiroth's face only to be astounded when she saw one side of his lips curve upwards as if in a grin. Just as quickly it was gone as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the scimitar wielder.

Sephiroth deftly kicked the man in the stomach sending his rolling away from Aeris. He hastily put one booted foot on the gasping man's chest pinning him to the ground. Cocking his silver head slightly, Sephiroth brought the tip of Masamune to the struggling man's throat. Immediately the struggling stopped and there was an audible gulp.

Aeris instantly joined the pair wanting to prevent any blood shed.

"Please don't kill him."

Sephiroth didn't even bother looking at her as he said simply, "Very well. But he leaves his weapons here."

The man under Sephiroth's foot nodded slightly at the demand. The General grunted as he removed his foot but kept his katana pointed in his direction. He was wary of any more flying knives. The assassin's expression had remained neutral the entire time but as he was running away Sephiroth noticed that he looked very much relieved.

Watching the retreating figure Sephiroth said out loud, "Personally, I would feel insulted had they sent such a poor fighter to kill me."

Aeris decided she must have heard wrong, heck she must have seen wrong as well because she could have sworn that he had let the man live.

"I don't understand," stated Aeris numbly. "I don't understand any of this."

"He wasn't trained in hand to hand combat, much less with a sword. They must believe you to be a very easy target if they sent a meager dagger thrower," the General responded simply. He put Masamune back onto his back, confident that the danger had left for now.

Aeris's mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. This couldn't be happening, how did these things always happen to her? First she was brought back to life a hundred years too late, then chased and almost killed but alive because her murderer had saved her.

The air was suddenly filled by the sound of her hysterical laughter as the situation began sinking in. Sephiroth turned slowly to stare at her blankly. Her laugh soon turned into painful sobbing and she let herself collapse onto the mossy ground. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be she repeated in her mind endlessly. She was so tired of everything, if she could just rest for a while. The young woman's crying became uncontrollable and soon she was hyperventilating.

Two hands grabbed her shaking shoulders, nudging her gently onto the ground to lie down. Aeris wasn't paying attention to her surroundings by then otherwise she would have felt Sephiroth gently rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her. He didn't have a clue about what to do, but he had seen people comforting each other with this movement. Looking down at her gentle face, he realized that Aeris had fallen asleep.

Sighing slightly, he picked the girl up in his arms and started to walk towards her waiting chocobo. This was going to be more trouble than he had initially thought.

Aeris stirred slightly in the man's arms opening one eye. Her last thought before falling asleep once again was how she just wanted to sleep forever.

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger but oh well. Comments? pls be gentle! I have a mathematics exam this week so i dont think i would be able to handle it :) 


	3. Sephiroth's entrance

THANK U, THANK U AND THANK U! I really appreciate and love the reviews! I am so happy that you actually enjoy the story.This chapter is basically to put Sephiroth into the story so sorry if it seems too long!I am going to make the Planet a she so don't be surprised if I refer to it as her.

* * *

Aeris stirred slightly as a giant tongue abruptly licked the side of her face. Her eyes shot wide open at the unusual attack and was relieved to meet Earl's amused stare.

"Wark?" said the green bird twisting his head sideways.

"Not funny," she whined. "Next time just nudge me with your paw or something." The chocobo ignored her jest, instead he stared intently at a specific spot somewhere behind her as if telling her to look. Aeris slowly turned her head a little apprehensively to see what had gotten his attention.

To her horror, there stood the almighty Sephiroth, his back towards her with the renowned katana firmly extended in his right hand. The Cetra bit her lower lip in order to keep any sound from escaping. She didn't want him noticing her.

Minutes passed painfully slow with nothing happening. Aeris hadn't moved an inch but kept her green eyes focused on his broad back. Her fear began to disappear given that Sephiroth hadn't lunged at her with Masamune, bloodlust and murderous rage oozing out of his every pore. Despite herself, Aeris's natural curiosity got the better of her in the end.

She started examining his still figure letting her green eyes linger a while longer than necessary on his long silver hair swaying in the wind. He almost looked angelic from behind, well if he didn't have the long sword and black clothes. Aeris silently wondered what he would look like in white. She scoffed at the idea; him wearing white would go against his whole evil persona.

At that instant Sephiroth turned his head and fixed his fluorescent green eyes into her earthly ones.

Aeris started screaming all the while struggling to get up. She ran towards a shocked Earl and practically ripped her staff out of the chocobo's saddle. She was well aware that her chances of winning in a battle with Sephiroth weren't just slim, they were far into the negative, probably somewhere near –1,097,936 but she wasn't too concerned with the math just at the moment. All she knew is that she wasn't going down without a fight, again.

She expertly held the metallic staff in front of her in an offensive posture, probably a useless gesture, but it made her feel better. She cursed herself for not having the foresight to buy a few materia orbs while she had been in Junon.

Sephiroth simply continued to observe Aeris react and almost laughed when she roughly dragged her staff out of its pouch. However, he was momentarily taken aback when she prepared herself for battle… _with him_! How interesting, he thought. Sephiroth had not expected her to put up a fight.

Aeris's heart stopped when the silver man slowly started lifting his katana. She watched transfixed as Sephiroth raised it and put the deadly weapon into his back sheath. What twisted game was he playing at? Aeris stared intently at his face trying to figure out what he was thinking, but his expression remained neutral.

She was broken out of her trance when Sephiroth advanced towards her, his long steps bringing him closer and closer.

"Stop right there!" yelled Aeris trying to sound authoritative.

"Or you'll do what?" he responded smoothly. "Whack me with your stick?"

He stopped just a few feet in front of her, leaving enough space between them to make the girl feel very uncomfortable.

Sephiroth put his hands behind his back and waited for her to make the next move. It was entertaining for him to see the many emotions cross her face.

It felt like he was playing cat and mouse with her, just waiting for the right time to pounce. Aeris began backing away from him putting as much distance between them as she could.

A slight smirk crossed Sephiroth's refined face as he saw her retreating.

"Running away so soon? And just when I thought we were going to get to know each other."

Inhaling sharply, Aeris replied shrilly, "Stay away from me!"

The General's smirk increased as he began casually following her. Aeris quickened her backwards pace in return until she was almost running, not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly Sephiroth's eyes shifted to the ground, but the young woman ignored it.

At that instant, her foot slipped on a puddle of mud and she went violently flying onto her back. She quickly sat up looking down pitifully at her now filthy clothes. A sob escaped her lips as the little Cetra finally reached her breaking point.

"This is not how it's supposed to be!" she yelled.

"The mud puddle?" he asked.

"You!" she screamed pointing her mud-covered finger at him. "You're supposed to be dead. But I have barely been alive a few months and already an assassin is trying to kill me but you stop him! And my new clothes are ruined and ripped and I barely have enough gil left to buy anything."

A moment of silence ensued as she tried to catch her breath. Aeris put her pounding head into her dirty hands not caring if she dirtied her face or if he took this opportunity to finish her off.

"I just want to know what is going on," she said quietly into her hands.

"It's very complicated," Sephiroth answered grimly.

"How would you know?" Aeris vehemently shot back.

Abruptly his pupils narrowed to a slit as the azure of his mako eyes began to swirl. He stormed towards Aeris until he towered over her, his silver hair cascading down around them. The sitting girl craned her neck at a painful angle in order to look at him. Even though his eyes were angry she couldn't help but be hypnotized as she stared into them with awe combined with fear.

"I know," he articulated forcefully, " because your little Planet has kept me on itsmiserable surface for the past century, not allowing me my death!"

"I don't understand," she blurted out without thinking. "How could the Planet refusefor you to do?"Her mind couldnt even begin toimagine the Planet ever holding back a soul, not even that of its greatest enemy.

Sephiroth all but snarled at her ignorance.

"Let me make it very simple for you Cetra, YOUR precious Planet has kept me alive so that one day I would find you, it's protector, to once again save it's undeserving hide."

Aeris felt as if someone had slapped her. He was to be her guide? The Planet had planned this? She felt oddly betrayedand she refusedto know more. Glancingto her right, she saw her staff on the ground. Perhaps if she grabbed it and swung it hard enough she could maybe break his leg, or two. She hoped two.

Sephiroth noticing where she was looking so heput his heavy boot on the metal rod preventing Aeris from taking it.

Unexpectedly Aeris threw herself to the left and got to her feet. She heard Sephiroth growl at her escape but she didn't pay attention as she continued her run towards Earl.

Sephiroth had at first been surprised and then a little impressedby Aeris's response but it didnt matter because his faster speed allowed him to catch her without difficulty.

He grabbed her slender waist from behind with one hand and the other to cover her mouth before she could scream. Aeris instantly began fighting his hold but it was like fighting iron shackles. The leather glove on her mouth momentarily reminded her how he had used to wear them a hundred years ago.

Sephiroth lifted the small woman effortlessly off of her feet so that her struggling would cease. Horrible scenarios were going through Aeris's mind as she imagined different types of deaths. She hadn't felt this helpless in a long time and it made her feel angry once again at her weakness. Her resistance began to weaken though as her tired muscles gave out.

Finally, the tall man set Aeris safely back down onto the grass and held her there, waiting to see if she would try anything again. They stood silently that way until Sephiroth leaned down, his soft platinum hair touching her cheek sendingshivers up her spine.

Aeris held her breath as the General whispered into her ear,

"Remember girl, just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I'm not near you."

With that, Aeris felt his hands slide off of her body. She remained still, her instincts taking over ashis words echoing threateningly in her mind. The young woman finally dared to look behind heronly to seeSephiroth's absence. Aeris looked around many times and she was grateful that he wasn't anywhere.

Without wasting time, the young woman ran quickly to pick up her staff and then she ran to Earl hoisting herself onto his saddle. She was more than ready to go home.

Darkness began covering the sky as the sun set quickly on the horizon, the stars beginning their shine. Aeris meanwhile pondered his last words as the chocobo galloped towardsKalm and she couldn't help butrepeat one question: had he meant it as a threat or some kind of promise?

* * *

Wow it's 2AM and I can't sleep so I decided to finish this chapter. If the ending seems too blah it's cause my back hurts and my eyes burn and I just gave up.

So any gentle comments, gentle reviews, GENTLE suggestions? I am so sensitive :)


	4. The escape

Once again it's after midnight and I am writing a new chapter. Nocturnal life seems to suit me lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bed, bed, bed was the mantra going through Aeris's tired mind. All she wanted to do was get to her cozy home and sleep at least fourteen hours straight. After the tumble she took in the forest, the majority of her muscles were sore and bruised. Not to mention the sorry state her clothes were in, especially her precious cloak.

Her chocobo had been galloping for what seemed like hours, but truthfully it had only been minutes. The young woman sighed in relief when she finally saw the many tiny lights illuminating the town of Kalm.

Aeris was beyond grateful for her feathered friend. Earl had led them straight to town without needing any assistance from her. The area had changed too much for Aeris to be able to locate herself. She was going to need time to get her bearings.

Once the twosome reached the outskirts of town, Aeris slid slowly off of the saddle to keep her muscles from protesting too much. Finally on her own two feet, she grabbed the reins and was about to lead Earl when she stopped in her tracks.

Why were there so many guards at the main entrance? This was the first time she came home this late so she didn't know if it was a regular occurrence. Aeris quickened her pace and approached the half dozen men hoping she was making the right decision.

However as she came nearer she noticed their attire. Her eyes widened in alarm at the many weapons they were equipped with. A few had long swords strapped to their hips while the rest had riffles and guns fastened to their belts that would have made Vincent proud. Their sturdy boots and metal body armor suggested they were military, but appearances could be deceiving.

Aeris began to rethink her initial rush to talk to them.

The clicking sound of guns being readied seemed to prove her assumption.

"Halt," said one man loudly. "State your purpose here."

None of the guns swayed as they aimed at the petite woman's body. The giant green bird stayed behind her, making soft warking noises.

"Um, hello," said Aeris looking at the man who addressed her, trying to ignore the instinct to run away. "I live here."

It sounded dumb even to her own ears but it was the truth. The armed man in front of the rest lowered his weapon and gestured with his right hand to the rest of his team to do the same. He sighed loudly as if this situation happened all too often for him and asked,

"Papers please."

"Papers? What papers?" responded a clueless Aeris.

He sighed once again while the other men snickered. Had she missed something she wondered.

"Your identification papers, Miss. You need them to be able to enter towns at night," he explained slowly.

"But I don't have any papers. You see I came from the Northern Continent just a few…"

Immediately the guns were raised once again and this time some swords as well.

"She is one of _them, _sir!" exclaimed one of the younger looking soldiers, his wide eyes staring fearfully at the smaller woman.

"We need to kill her! There could be more around," added a more frantic soldier, sword raised high in the air positioned to strike.

"We are not going to kill her, Harris," came the leader's strict reply. Aeris could tell he was trying to maintain a grip on his temper. "We are still civilized, unlike Midgar where they shoot anyone at night."

The group of soldiers nodded gravely at their leader's words but still did not lower their weapons. Aeris couldn't take the tension. Her hands were wound tight around the leather rein she held, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and drops of sweat were running down her neck. As if sensing her discomfort, Earl gently rubbed his beak on the Cetra's head in a gesture of support.

"Grab her," ordered the leader.

Straight away the rest of the soldiers advanced towards her. One roughly snatched the reins from her hands and dragged the panicked chocobo away while the rest posted themselves around Aeris. The soldier who had taken Earl away suddenly took out a knife from his pocket and aimed it at the bird's side.

Seeing what he intended to do, Aeris screamed and ran blindly towards Earl. Almost at once something hard jabbed her brutally in the ribs causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. She could feel the tears form behind her closed eyelids as the piercing pain spread through her chest. Aeris knew she couldn't get to Earl on time to save him and once again was reminded of how pitiful she was.

She dared to look up expecting to see Earl being butchered but instead the man was far too busy ripping her saddle open with the knife instead of the chocobo's flesh.

"There is a staff in here, but no other weapons sir," said the soldier simply, completely ignoring the wounded woman.

Aeris was beginning to think that either the world had gone mad or she was about to. How could they act so viciously with her all because she didn't have a bunch of stupid papers?

Finally a gun barrel was jammed into her back forcing her to get up. Someone tied her wrists behind her back and pushed her to move forward. Relief flooded her as the ache in her ribs was beginning to dull which meant nothing was broken.

Aeris noticed that there weren't many people out and about in town. In her experience, there should be people out drinking and simply enjoying the nightlife, but not here. She wondered if fear of the nightly militants was the cause of such obvious lack of life or another more frightening reason.

As the armed soldiers dragged their prisoner through the many empty streets of Kalm, Aeris was silently praying they would pass by the inn she resided so she could get a chance to see Peter, the innkeeper who could confirm her story.

Luck, once again, wasn't on her side as the group of soldiers led her to the center of Kalm, the part where the buildings were taller and made of massive stones. Aeris had never set foot here because the buildings were for governmental purposes.

They finally stopped in front of a considerable building where the word PRISON was written in bold, black letters on the front double doors. Aeris shoulders slumped, she should have known this was where they were taking her.

Only the leader of the soldiers led her inside while the rest left, probably to patrol Aeris assumed. There were a few soldiers within the building but it was relatively quiet. Aeris shivered as the cold air seeped through her torn clothes. The candles on the many desks and walls illuminated the vast room, casting eerie glows on the stone walls.

He continued to lead her down some stairs, to Aeris's dismay was where the cells were. He took out a set of keys from his pocket and proceeded to open one of the huge oak doors.

As she entered the small room she asked,

"Aren't you going to untie me?"

"No," he replied as he shut the heavy door loudly, "For now you will stay tied as a precaution until we know who you really are."

"But I already told you. I live in Kalm!"

"That's what they all say," he answered dully. With that he locked the door and left her alone.

The cell consisted of a tiny window and one small bed in the corner. It wasn't home but at least she finally had a bed to lie in. But there was one thing to do before she could sleep. Aeris sat herself on the floor and lifted her knees to her chin. She then moved her hands from behind her back, under her bum and finally over her feet so that her tied hands were now in the front. The simple knot was quickly taken care of thanks to her agile hands.

Aeris looked closely at the bed and decided to put her cloak on it before she'd lie down. She'd rather be cold than catch some type of disease. She didn't want to imagine who had laid there before.

After lots of tossing and turning, Aeris finally settled herself for a chilly night of dreamless sleep.

Aeris woke up a few hours later to the sound of mass screaming. She realized she wasn't dreaming so she stood up on the bed and looked out of the single window. What she saw horrified her. The neighboring buildings were fiercely blazing, people were running and screaming while others were trying to put the fires out.

She immediately ran to the cell door and began frantically pounding on the door for someone to let her out because the fire would eventually reach the prison. As much as she pounded and screamed, no one came.

Aeris eventually gave up and went back to the window. Now there were soldiers shooting, but she couldn't see at what from her point of view. So there was something out there attacking the town. She gasped when several soldiers burst into flame in front of her eyes. Aeris had to look away from the gruesome massacre.

Whoever was out there had mastered materia in their possession, which meant they were very dangerous. But who had the power to attack a defended town? Only one name came to her mind: Sephiroth.

She suddenly remembered the destruction of Nibelheim, how Sephiroth had burned it to the ground in a fit if rage. She didn't know why but she felt a small pang in her chest, as if of sadness. Aeris immediately dismissed the idea, she would not allow herself to feel disappointed by the fact that he was still the same. But he did save your life, pointed out a little corner of her mind.

Well it didn't matter now because he was probably here to kill her since he was tearing Kalm apart. Aeris was truly scared since she was trapped and there was no way for her to escape. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to block the sound of bullets and screaming trying to remain calm and rational.

Abruptly her cell door burst open and in came the very monster she was dreading to see. Aeris lifted her chin up determined not to see her cower even though her insides were frozen with terror.

"We need to leave now!" Sephiroth bellowed.

"What?" Aeris croaked at the unexpected command.

Sephiroth forcefully grabbed her by the arm and began hauling her away without waiting for an answer. Aeris stopped in her tracks forcing him to look at her.

"Why are you doing this? These are innocent people, they have nothing to do with you or your deranged ideas. If you want to kill me, just go after me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You think I am behind this?" Sephiroth yelled back at Aeris. "As much as I would like to take credit for this, it is not my work." And with that he once more grabbed Aeris's forearm and led her outside.

The stench of burnt wood and blood assaulted her nostrils causing Aeris to cough. Sephiroth on the other hand seemed undisturbed by the smell. The strong flames illuminated the city letting Aeris clearly see the destruction that was taking place. She could hear crying and wailing off in the distance and the unmistakable sound of gunshots. Smoke filled the night air as it rose into the sky making everything seem dead. So this was war, Aeris thought.

Meanwhile Sephiroth secured his grip on the small woman and led the way. He had to constantly pull Aeris who tried to stop and help every wounded person on their way.

He wanted to tell her that there was no point and should focus on getting away from Kalm as fast as possible. His senses were telling him that _they _were getting dangerously closer. The General finally came to the somber conclusion that they weren't going to outrun them at this pace.

Halting in his tracks, he turned to Aeris,

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked.

"Heights?" stammered Aeris. "I don't think so."

Sephiroth's experienced eyes could tell that she was in choc at what she was seeing, but it couldn't be helped.

Instead he fiercely hugged Aeris and before she could protest, he had lifted them both up into the air, past the rising smoke, high enough to allow Aeris to get a good view of the scene below.

Half of the city was on fire and she could see small black dots methodically advancing through the streets. Was that what they were running from? Small black dots? It finally dawned in her numb brain that they were flying high in the air.

Without thought, she gripped Sephiroth's back tightly not caring in the least who he was at that moment. All she knew is that she didn't want to fall because he might not catch her.

* * *

Whoa it's late. The ending seems too abrupt (sniffles). A long chapter if I do say so myself. I had to cut back and put some of it into the next chapter which means it has already been started (woohoo). I wonder if u r wondering who the "they" are. It will be explained in the following chappie. Comments? BE GENTLE PLS! Will I ever grow up and be mature? Guess not. 


	5. Sail away

Wow, thank you reviewers! You guys are so nice! I really should learn to relax when I read the reviews because each time I do I feel like fainting due to lack of oxygen. Yeah I am in need of serious therapy.And I want to thank cookiekitten for reminding me that some characters could still be alive such as Red XIII. Hmm would Vincent be alive too? Well, in the meantime here is the new chapter. Oh and the characters might seem to be OOC but this is sort of how I picture Aeris and Seph. Oh and it's mostly dialogue, it felt like a good time to start explaining some things.

* * *

"I changed my mind," said a groveling Aeris as she attempted to hug the ground. "I am afraid of heights. Terrified in fact."

Sephiroth didn't doubt her because the feeling in his back had yet to return. She had practically cut off the blood circulation around his waist thanks to her death grip. Who would have thought that such thin arms could wield such strength? He had actually been worried she'd crush his bones in mid air.

Now that Sephiroth had the time to analyze the situation, he realized just how stuck he truly was with her. Aeris couldn't go back to Kalm because they thought she was a criminal and the very people he needed to protect her from had practically destroyed an entire town to find her. He glanced down at the kneeling Cetra who was currently poking a flower and cringed at the sight. This was going to be hell, he thought.

Sephiroth continued to look at Aeris, taking in every detail just like his strict training had taught him. Her clothes were ruined and stained, her hair was matted and he could even see several leafs and twigs stuck in the mass of brown curls. The General's eyes expertly roamed over the several cuts and bruises on her exposed skin finally deciding that they were but minor discomforts and not harmful to her health.

Sephiroth rested on her face and noted how her usually vibrant eyes looked dull and lifeless. Even her complexion was paler than usual. The stress of the situation seemed to be pulling her down rather quickly.

Aeris meanwhile was too busy appreciating the fact that she was on solid ground to notice Sephiroth's scrutiny. Her mind didn't even register the aches from her joints as she kept thinking about what she had witnessed.

"Who were they?" she suddenly asked out loud.

Sephiroth's lip corner curved upwards, whether in amusement or irritation Aeris couldn't guess but she didn't care. She just desperately wanted answers and if that meant making a deal this demon then she would do so. Living in ignorance was no longer an option if she wanted to survive.

Putting his hands behind his back, the dark man approached the much smaller woman and looked down on her. Aeris was beginning to feel that he liked doing that to make her feel inferior. Well she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction so she stared straight into his eyes, even though she had to tilt her neck at an uncomfortable angle.

"They," he answered smoothly. "Were the ones who are trying to kill you and who you must somehow eliminate."

He waited to see the impact of his words and was a little satisfied to see her eyes widen.

Aeris opened her mouth to ask a question but Sephiroth silenced her with one raised hand. Putting his arm behind his back once more, he continued his explanation.

"Now, you can understand my disbelief and cynicism. I hardly believe that you can take on and ultimately destroy such a powerful organization."

"Wait," Aeris interjected. She got herself up from the ground to make it easier to talk to the annoyingly tall man in front of her. "I thought Shinra had been destroyed, eliminated, eradicated and so on."

Sephiroth's right eyebrow arched upward rather elegantly as he replied calmly,

"Who said anything about Shinra?"

Aeris cocked her head sideways, her curiosity now fully alert.

"Well if it isn't Shinra, than who?"

"They call themselves the Cult of the Seraphim." _(author moment: ok I couldn't resist using the title in the story. I know it's tacky but it had to be done. Throw tomatoes at me later!)_

"The Cult of the Seraphim," echoed Aeris blankly. "They're a cult? But why are they such a danger to the Planet?"

"This is where it gets a little more complicated. They can steal people's souls. In fact they've gotten so greedy for power that they have decided to steal the Planet's very own spirit," came Sephiroth's composed reply as if it the Planet's demise barely concerned him.

Aeris on the other hand, was trying to keep herself from screaming her questions. Unconsciously she grabbed a corner of her ripped cloak and started twisting it in her hands trying to relieve some of the tension she felt. So this is why she had been brought back.

Well at least she now had a concrete enemy, she just had to figure out a way to stop them.

That was probably Sephiroth's role in all of this then. Her mind was racing, but she couldn't come to anything that would make her feel better.

"But can they do that? I mean steal the Planet's soul. I'm not even sure she has a soul, after all she's "the" Planet, the one who collects souls and brings them back to life," Aeris stated meekly, more to herself than to Sephiroth. He, however, decided to answer her musing.

"Aeris," he snapped at her. She was momentarily stunned that he said her name. Aeris found it unsettling and a little weird coming from him. "Every living being has a soul. Hell even I have a soul and I'm pretty much the closest thing to pure evil there is so why shouldn't the Planet have one? After all she is a living being and you do talk to her, well you used to anyway."

Sephiroth had wondered from the beginning if she could still contact the Planet in this era but judging from the way her head dropped, he had deduced right. Aeris could no longer feel the Planet and that wasn't a good sign. Could the Seraphim actually succeed in their mission to take the soul of such a powerful being? He was beginning to doubt he was on the winning side.

Aeris's lower lip trembled as she tried to control her sorrow. It annoyed her so much that she cried easily but she couldn't help it, she had always been this way. The Planet had usually consoled her but she wasn't here anymore and that thought made her even more depressed.

The dark General stared in horror at the sniffling girl in front of him and wondered what to do. This had not been in the contract he fiercely cursed the silent Planet.

Why him? All he wanted was a grave and even that seemed too much to ask for. But he wasn't exactly immortal either. Sure he couldn't die, but the Planet had made sure he could get hurt and stay wounded until time or materia healed him. There simply was no easy way out for him.

"So what does it mean?" Aeris asked keeping her head lowered. "Is the Planet dying?"

Sephiroth decided to look above her head at a point behind her to avoid watching the tears.

"Who knows really? I don't believe anyone in history has ever attempted to destroy the Planet this way."

"You mean like the way you tried to destroy it with a summon materia?" came Aeris's unexpected scathing reply.

Ah anger. Sephiroth could deal with that emotion.

"Exactly. The Meteor summon is like the traditional way to destroy the Planet."

Aeris jerked her head upward, surprised at his somewhat sarcastic remark. Sephiroth meanwhile continued talking still starring at a fixed spot behind Aeris, which at that point had become a very interesting tree.

"No, the Planet is just very weak from whatever the Seraphim have done so far. There is still time to do something," I think, added Sephiroth to himself.

"So YOU are going to help me?" asked a bewildered Aeris. That point had still not sunk in completely but it was beginning to.

His mako eyes finally turned to her face and he was relieved to see her back to normal.

"Well of course I am going to help you," he said irritably. "I can't die unless I do so. Besides do you actually think you could succeed without me?"

Before Aeris could reply, Sephiroth had turned around and grabbed his backpack. Without looking back to see if Aeris was following him, he began walking in the opposite direction. If things are going to be done, they were going to be done his way. Sephiroth was not going to take orders from anyone and he was going to make sure Aeris knew who was in charge.

Aeris noticed he was leaving without her and he wasn't even slowing his speed to wait for her. What an arrogant spawn of Jenova that man was! He thought she would just go after him blindly?

But she took a look around and suddenly the shadows in the trees all seemed to be deadly monsters. And once again she didn't have a weapon of any kind. When would she learn? Suddenly following Sephiroth didn't seem so bad.

'Hey wait up!" Aeris yelled as she picked up her pace to catch up.

If she could have seen the man's face, Aeris would have seen a ghost of a smile cross his lips. Once she was walking beside him, his face once again held it's usual impassive façade.

They only walked a few minutes before they reached the rich, grassy fields that led to Junon.

"This looks like a good spot," said the silver-haired man. "Come here."

He reached out to grab Aeris by the waist, but she was quicker.

"What do you think you are doing?" she screeched as she jumped back.

Sephiroth narrowed his fluorescent green eyes at her reaction.

"We need to get to Cosmo Canyon, which if you remember is on the other side of the ocean."

Finally it dawned on her and she almost fainted.

"You want to fly there? There is no way, absolutely no way that I am doing that again. I would rather die," Aeris exclaimed furiously, her hands moving energetically around.

"Don't tempt me little girl," Sephiroth growled under his breath. He was willing to get his ribs crushed by her grip in order to save time crossing the distance and here she was refusing. If only he could kill her.

As if reading his mind, Aeris suddenly smiled whole-heartedly. Tapping her chin with her index finger, she said,

"That's right, you can't kill me otherwise you, er... won't be able to die." That sounded so sad to her ears.

Sephiroth was now flexing his gloved hands as if getting ready to punch something. The little cracks of his knuckles made Aeris shiver. She lost some of her bravado at the realization that he may be able to hit her.

He could see her fear. Her pupils shrunk to mere pinpoint and her cheeks lost their rosy hue. He could even hear her quick breathing as she became nervous.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I wont attack you unless you really anger me." Aeris let out an audible gulp but he continued. "So if you don't want to go there by flight, how do you suggest we get there?"

Aeris looked at him like he was dumb.

"By ship of course."

The General rolled his eyes at how clueless she was.

"That would take us at least a week to get there. Ships don't work on mako energy anymore, now they only work with wind."

Aeris mimicked Sephiroth's pose and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Well I am not flying again. So it's either the sailing ship at Junon port or we find a wild blue chocobo. Your choice."

So they stood there, each trying to stare down the other in a pure battle of wills. Sephiroth kept narrowing his eyes while Aeris kept lifting her chin in defiance. Finally a bloodcurdling scream pierced the tense silence causing the duo to break eye contact and look in its direction.

Looking sideways at the small woman, Sephiroth said, "Fine we'll take the damn ship but we have to be quick because they are close."

Aeris didn't have to be told twice who _they_ were as she immediately began running towards Junon. But she suddenly stopped. Sephiroth stopped too and looked at the brunette quizzically.

"We can't go there, they will destroy the city just like they did Kalm if they think I am there."

She didn't want to be the reason for another attack on innocent civilians. Just thinking about the gruesome scenes she had witnessed in Kalm made her sick. Aeris wouldn't be able to handle it if the Seraphim butchered people because of her again.

Sephiroth had almost forgotten about her legendary goodness. Looking down at her tired but determined face, he realized that he would not be able to talk her into it.

Without a second thought he reached behind his back and pulled out Masamune. He then reached into his black trench coat and took a small bag from inside one of the pockets and threw it at Aeris's feet. Sephiroth at last turned and walked coolly towards where the sound had originated.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Aeris asked frantically.

Without turning around, he answered, "I am going to try to delay them as much as I can. You, get on the earliest ship destined for Costa Del Sol and I'll meet you there. Now stop wasting time and run."

Aeris stared for a while at Sephiroth's retreating form, his silver hair moving with each step he took. Once again she was reminded of how angelic he looked but the long sword in his hand minimized that effect. That and he was on his way to slaughter people. They might be the enemy but Aeris couldn't suppress the guilt that rose at the loss of life.

Shaking her head, she bent down to pick up the little bag and was stunned to find gil inside. Sephiroth had given her money? Things were just too weird.

Well no time like the present to run like hell she told herself. Clutching the small bag in her hand, she ran towards Junon only stopping a few times to catch her breath. Junon had seemed to be so close when she had Earl. She wondered what happened to her green chocobo. The optimistic part of her hoped he was free and grazing in a grassy valley safe and sound. Aeris decided to ignore the pessimistic voice.

At long last, she saw the large gates of Junon. The wary girl passed through them hoping no one would ask her for any papers. Only when she was inside and amongst the many citizens did she relax her stiff spine.

Now all she had to do was find a boat for Costa Del Sol. As she passed by, some people gave her weird looks, probably because she looked like she had slept in a forest. Aeris decided to put on her hood to hide her face just in case.

She reached the western part of the city where the ocean met the land and went to the booking office for information. There she learned that there were no ships leaving for Costa Del Sol for at least three days, much too long for her because she needed to be off of this continent by nightfall.

But there was a ship leaving in half an hour bound for Palon. Aeris had never heard of such a town but bought a ticket anyway. The further she was from Kalm and Junon, the better. Palon, she learned, was a small fishing community near the center of the continent, somewhere between Costa Del Sol and Gogaga village. The booking officer had said it was near the Gold Saucer. Aeris had leap for joy at the amusement park's name because she had always loved it. But then the memory of her date with Cloud came flooding back and suddenly the happiest place on the planet didn't look so joyful anymore.

To keep her mind busy she went in search of the ship she was supposed to take, all the while thinking what Sephiroth could be doing at the moment. Probably hacking people to pieces. Aeris shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Yeah not much of an ending again but I tried not to make this chapter too long. Reviews? Comments? OH DO BE GENTLE! 


	6. On her own

Hmm now I am getting an itch to write another story, but not an aer/seph one. It will probably be a while before I post it though. Ah well. At least I have a good idea for an eventual twist in this story!Anywhooo here is the new chapter. Please enjoy... pretty please?

* * *

The voyage to Palon had taken the vessel almost 5 whole days to cross the ocean. The first time Aeris had laid eyes on the large ship she was to board she had almost turned and run the other way. She had honestly thought it was a joke for the boat was made of wood with several large pieces of rusted metal bolted in strategic places. Aeris had wondered if the metal was keeping the ship from falling apart or just covered several holes.

Once on the ship she found her stress diminished because there were other travelers who were on their way to the Western Continent. The ship was large enough to accommodate a hundred people, but there were only 40 people abroad, including the crew. So most of the cabins ended up being unoccupied and the ones that were in use were spaced out. Aeris had only occasionally seen her fellow passengers. Not that she had minded, she didn't want them paying too much attention to her.

The young woman at first spent her time on the front deck, watching transfixed as the water crashed against the ship's hull. She cringed every time a strong wave hit the metal pieces of the boat.

She wished she had brought a warm sweater because her torn clothes were no match for the icy wind. Eventually an older woman had knitted her white mittens, much to Aeris's delight. After that, Aeris had then spent her time with the knitting woman, oddly enough trying to learn her art.

By the end of the voyage, Aeris had managed to finish a scarf although it looked more like a huge square handkerchief.

But now that she was in Palon she didn't want to leave even though she knew she had to. The village was absolutely adorable in Aeris's mind. Palon was basically a small fishing and herding community. Even though several massive boats passed through the small port, very few people actually came to see the village.

With the money Sephiroth had given her, Aeris rented a room in the small inn, which turned out to be a guest room in one of the houses. But Aeris didn't complain.

Beyond the outskirts of the village were grassy hills where the sheep and goats grazed like little fluffy clouds on the velvety green scenery. Seeing those cute animals graze, Aeris immediately bought one of the local specialties, a white woolen vest. Along with the vest, Aeris had purchased a black tank top and a pair of brown pants that molded perfectly to her legs. Thankfully she didn't have to buy a new pair of boots because her black ones were holding up.

Now Aeris stood in front of her bed, looking at the many scattered items she had bought during her stay in Palon. The organized Cetra was mentally checking her list to see if she had everything she needed. Grabbing her new leather backpack she began packing.

"So," Aeris said aloud to herself, "Food, check. Tent, check. Potions and ethers check as well. Water, blanket, check and check. Well looks like I am all set then."

As she looked one final time at the small room she had occupied for the past three days, she regretted having to leave so soon. Aeris made sure her backpack was closed before she swung it over her shoulder and walked out.

Aeris was happy with her choice of clothes because she didn't look like a tourist, more like a seasoned explorer.

She calmly walked out of the village and headed the way one of the villagers had told her lead towards Costa del Sol.

The Cetra unconsciously touched the silver armband where a new bolt and restore materia rested snugly. Aeris would have bought more materia but money was running low. So she had decided against another staff. Besides her last one had been pretty useless. But she did splurge on ethers to keep her magic energy up. Aeris was not going to be defenseless again, now she had materia on her side.

Aeris took her time walking to Costa Del Sol, stopping here and there to observe something that caught her interest not in the least bit worried about time. She didn't want to think of anything troubling but Sephiroth kept popping up in her mind.

Where was he and why hadn't he tried to find her? After all he had been able to find her easily before so why not now. Aeris scoffed at herself. It wasn't important why he wasn't here, she was just grateful he had left her alone. It's not like she needed him right now, after all the enemy was an ocean away so all she had to worry about were the monsters lurking around here.

Walking near the water on the beaches had been a good idea because she hadn't met a single monster in the few hours she had been alone. She could have chosen to walk more inland near the lush forests but that would increase the odds of encountering something scary.

Aeris kicked a smooth pebble on the sand and watched it land a few feet away.

She didn't really want to think about it but the thought of fighting scared her because she wasn't sure if she could win.

Kick, the pebble flew once again.

Her materia was young and so their attack and restorative powers were relatively weak so she couldn't entirely depend on them.

Kick went the pebble.

Then again she'd have to fight something in order to begin mastering her materia. Oh the irony. This time she picked up the pebble and tried to skip it across the water but it ended up just dropping into the blue ocean with a dramatic splash.

Nothing was ever easy!

Aeris sat herself on the warm sand and let her senses relax. The sun's warmth seeped into her skin as the mild ocean breeze ruffled her braid and long bangs. She inhaled deeply the salty smell and cocked her head to listen to the seagulls and laughing. Laughing?

The young woman was immediately on alert. But as she scrutinized her surroundings she didn't see anything. That meant the sound must have come from behind her where the tall grass was. The high wheat like grass grew near the beaches around Palon and Aeris had been weary to walk through it in case she lost her bearings.

Aeris got herself up as quietly as possible, crouching slightly just in case someone would see her. As she began inching away a scream suddenly pierced the still air.

Without thinking, the small woman ran into the tall grass towards the sound. With her arms outstretched in front of her, Aeris pushed the overabundant vegetation out of her way to allow her to see better. Eventually she stopped running because she had no idea where to go. Her raspy breathing was the only sound she heard. So she held her breath for a few seconds to see if she could detect something.

Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy on making out any other signs of life. Her mind made out the slight wind rustling the grass around her but then she heard it, faint murmurs but distinct enough for Aeris's ears to make out.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to her left where the noise was coming from. Quietly making her way towards the sound, she crouched down and peeked in between the thick stems. Aeris instantly counted three pairs of legs, two men and one girl. The ground they were standing on was black, as if the grass had been scorched with fire to get rid of the vegetation.

Her green eyes fixed onto the scared woman's face. One man held a knife to her throat while the other was going through her backpack. Thieves, Aeris thought.

The man rummaging through the bag suddenly got up and grunted.

"Not much gil in here, only this blue materia," he said roughly.

"Take it, it's all I have. Please don't kill me!" the woman stuttered.

Aeris could painfully see the fear written on her face. Her messy blonde hair and wide blue eyes gave her an air of fragility that seemed to plead for help.

The other man, the bigger one, pulled her hair further back exposing her neck even more to his knife. The girl whimpered some more.

"No one asked your opinion," he yelled into her ear causing the other man to laugh.

"So all we have are a few books and one materia. Bah, she was hardly worth the effort," summed up his co-thief dropping the bag down, looking disgustedly at the shaking girl.

Aeris had had enough. Without thinking, she stood up and brought one hand in front of her and screamed, "Bolt 1!"

A bolt of lightning hit the thief holding onto the girl, causing him to yelp in pain and let go of both knife and woman. Sadly, Aeris had aimed for the man further from her and so the closer one was already running towards Aeris's hiding place.

She should have thought her attack plan more thoroughly Aeris thought. But instead of running the opposite way, the small woman ran towards the charging man. At the last minute, Aeris swung her backpack into his face sending him falling to the side.

Meanwhile, Aeris was trying to find some way she could get out of this situation alive. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a rope. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She quickly grabbed it and ran towards the dazed blonde who was kneeling on the ground.

The Cetra woman grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to her feet before forcing them to run. The two men had already regained their senses and to Aeris's alarm, had armed themselves with shotguns.

Aeris knew that she only had one chance to put her plan into motion.

'I am going to need your help," Aeris semi-yelled to her unlikely companion. "You are going to have to grab one end of the rope and I'll hold the other. But we are going to have to stop running and split up so that it'll create an obstacle."

The other woman looked at Aeris like she was mad but she eventually nodded. She grabbed one end while Aeris took hold of the other. They now stopped running and ran opposite ways in order to make the rope taut.

The brunette hoped that neither would slip and cause the rope to slack. Aeris was basing this trap purely on the hope that the two men were going to follow their tracks in the grass.

Aeris was not to be disappointed because soon two pairs of heavy footsteps were heard. Quickly she leaned back and held the rope with all her strength.

A few seconds passed by when Aeris thought they had missed the rope completely when suddenly a violent pull almost knocked her right off her feet. Two different screams were heard but then a few gun shots followed.

Bewildered, Aeris made her way towards where the two men were and was shocked to see them dead. The blonde woman soon came too and was as surprised to see the blood seeping into the soil.

"What happened?" she asked Aeris, shock and even a little relief evident in her voice.

The Cetra looked at her and then looked back down at the two bodies.

"They both held their guns too close to their bodies. When they fell, they must have accidentally pulled the triggers and shot themselves."

"Oh God, that's horrible."

Aeris just nodded absently and began walking towards the thieves' encampment/burn site. The other woman followed her silently and once there, she picked up her books and other objects the men had thrown all over the place. She glanced up a few times to see the small brunette chewing her bottom lip, her green eyes vacantly staring at nothing.

Once her stuff had all been assembled and packed, the blonde walked over to the smaller woman.

She put one hand on Aeris's shoulder and said, "It's no one's fault so you don't need to beat yourself up about it. They were mean men."

Aeris automatically smiled and said overly cheerfully.

"I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking. Don't worry about me. Oh I'm Aeris by the way. What's your name?"

She noticed Aeris's babbling but she decided not to comment on it.

"I'm Mae. I live in Elsmaia and was on my way there when those two thieves attacked me."

Aeris interest suddenly perked up.

"Elsmaia? Where is that?"

Mae looked at her funny. Who didn't know about Elsmaia?

"Elsmaia is the great city of knowledge. Many scholars live there and students from everywhere study at the schools. I work at one of the libraries as well, a librarian," Mae responded sheepishly. "But I need to leave because I have several books that need to be urgently delivered otherwise the head librarian will have my hide. You should come and visit the city, it's really quite a sight."

"I will, well I'll try to anyway," mumbled Aeris.

"Good," Mae clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Come and see me in the Library of Fire, it's where I work."

Mae turned to leave but turned to Aeris.

"And thank you for your help." The blonde woman reached into her bag and got out the blue All materia and threw it to Aeris who caught it.

"You should have this. The next time you use bolt, you will be able to aim at all the baddies."

With a smile, Maewalked away leaving Aeris waving at the grass.

* * *

Ok maybe a boring chapter but I needed to do it. Sort of to show Aeris's development. BUT next chapter will be more interesting because it's Costa Del Sol! Pina Coladas and sword fights! Wow that sounds like such a funny chapter name. Reviews? whine whine 


	7. Costa del Sol

Ooooooohhhh (kisses you all on both cheeks and runs away squealing.) Such nice comments! Reviews are greatly appreciated kicks in the bum :D Umm gentleness is very welcome as well (god i am such a weakling!). Oh and AND i updated quickly, well a week, but it's better than 3 weeks. Boo ya!

* * *

Costa Del Sol couldn't be that far anymore, there was just no way. She had been walking since dawn and made good time. Aeris had spent the previous night soundly sleeping in her new tent and by early morning eaten a light breakfast while braiding her hair carefully. 

The heat had been steadily increasing as the sun got closer to its zenith. By now the Cetra was dragging her feet and leaning heavily on a big stick she had picked up earlier. She did not remember a time when she was this out of shape. Was this what happened when you didn't move for over a hundred years?

Aeris saw a huge tree with plenty of shade not far from her and so made her way towards it. Once there she leaned her back on it's wide trunk and let herself slide down as painlessly as she could. She was just going to rest for a while, just a few minutes to shield herself from the merciless sun. Putting the walking stick beside her, she glanced up to look at the tree's branches but her eyes focused on a pair of glowing eyes instead.

"AHHH! Bolt, bolt!" she yelled as she caught her stick and struggled to get up. Humans she could deal with, monsters in tall trees was another thing.

Jumping to her feet, she quickly turned to see if her spell had done anything. As she had thought, no magic had been emitted because she had not focused. Maybe relying this much on materia was not such a good idea.

Aeris kept circling the tree carefully staring at the top branches, but whatever she had seen was no longer there. Maybe she had scared it away with her scream.

"Ahem," suddenly said a male voice from behind her.

Immediately Aeris swung her stick sideways at the voice's directions but a gloved hand shot out and seized it.

Aeris was left staring at a man's chest as she tightly held on to the wood. She slowly glanced up to see a familiar pair of mako eyes with long platinum bangs staring down at her.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" she screeched at him.

Sephiroth's lips simply curved upwards at her outburst. Without breaking the eye contact he held with Aeris, he wrenched the stick out of her hands causing a small yelp out of the woman.

The General twirled the walking stick in his hand and gave Aeris a weird look.

"Another twig?" he asked.

Aeris rolled her green eyes.

"This is a stick, the other one I had before was a staff. A staff! There is a difference." Get it through your thick skull, she added silently as she pushed one of her long brown bangs out of her eyes.

Sephiroth merely raised a silver eyebrow. He then crushed the stick in two with his hand as if he was crushing butter. Aeris's eyes widened as she watched the two halves fall to the ground. Was he just showing what he could do or what he wanted to do to her? She didn't really want to know.

All emotion left his face as his stoic façade returned, "Why weren't you at the scheduled place at the given time? I specifically told you where to be and how to get there. We don't have any time to waste."

"Excuse me but I am not one of your soldiers that you can just blindly command!"

"Of course you aren't." he stated rationally. "You couldn't be a soldier even if you tried."

Aeris was actually insulted by that statement. Without thinking she advanced towards him and began poking his chest with her index finger.

"I _could_ be a soldier if I wanted to. The only reason I am not a good fighter is because I do not want to kill people and I'm not violent. Besides those are your hobbies and look where they got you."

Sephiroth dangerously narrowed his glowing eyes and with that Aeris was roughly brought back to earth. She looked at her finger as it touched _his_ chest and oddly enough the first thought she had was how firm he was. Then it occurred to her that she was poking the most powerful and deadly being on the planet.

Aeris tried to snatch her hand away but Sephiroth's reflexes were much quicker. His gloved hand tightly grasped her much smaller one but he didn't make a move to squeeze it as he had done with the wooden stick. Aeris gasped as she felt his fingers wrap around hers.

"Are you done talking yet," he said tersely, his eyes still narrowed in slits of green light.

The small woman just nodded numbly once again mesmerized by his eyes.

"Good," he continued letting go of her hand as if it was a revolting object. "We wont be going to Costa Del Sol since I caught up with you. We can go directly to Cosmo Canyon from here."

And with that he began walking in front of her, once again making sure he was in command. But Aeris made no move to follow, instead she huffed and then stubbornly walked in the opposite direction. Sephiroth's hearing noticed her steps getting fainter instead of louder so he turned around to see her small form walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth yelled to her, mentally adding you annoying little girl.

Without turning around, Aeris yelled back, "I am going to Costa Del Sol. I am sore, I am hot and I need a relaxing bath. You are free to follow me if you want but I am not going to Cosmo Canyon right away."

"Oh yes you are," the silver haired man growled back, beginning to follow her.

Aeris finally stopped walking and turned to face him, hands on her hips with a sweet smile plastered on her lips. Sephiroth had a strange feeling that it wasn't a good sign.

"Let me remind you that I am the only one who can grant you what you want, your departure from the world of the living. So you can either make the situation easier for us both by just coming to Costa Del Sol or you can go to Cosmo Canyon and wait for me there."

Without waiting for a reply, Aeris turned and stomped away. After a few minutes she could hear a distinctive mumbling noise coming from behind her. Sephiroth was swearing. Aeris smiled slyly knowing she might have won a battle but she had yet to win the war.

Costa Del Sol, as she had assumed, was not far. Indeed it only took 20 minutes for the duo to get there. The walk had been spent in relative silence, which didn't bother either one of the unique individuals. Aeris kept her distance from him the whole time because she didn't really want to talk to him. But her curiosity had compelled her to take quick glimpses at him just to see what he was up to. He hadn't done anything suspicious but he had given her a few pointed glares.

The resort capital of the world had barely changed. The light colored cobblestones still held their sunny hue even as several hundreds of feet walked over them. The broad streets were filled with chatty and cheery tourists, each a different tan giving a clue as to how long they've been here.

Aeris pushed her way through the throng of beach ready people and headed towards where she remembered the inn to be. She had completely forgotten about Sephiroth.

The streets she roamed were filled with tiny shops selling souvenirs. She fluttered like a hummingbird amongst the various stalls eventually stopping in front of one selling vibrant colored swimsuits. Aeris's jaw dropped at the beauty of some of the bathing suits. They ranged from velvety purple to exotic greens and yellows. A warm bath didn't seem so urgent anymore. Maybe she could just go to the beach for a quick dip.

As she scanned through the many items an unexpected cold sensation spread through her veins making her heart beat faster as if spurned by some unseen force.

Any interest in swimsuits was completely lost as the familiar feeling of the Planet overtook all of Aeris's senses. The out of body experience she was so used to and had missed ever since her revival was very welcome. The Planet invaded her body and then left, leaving Aeris with the imprint of what _She_ was trying to tell her.

The relief Aeris felt to know that the Planet was alive was almost tangible. It felt like a huge stone had been lifted off of her shoulders. But she could feel the Planet's weakness. The feeling Aeris had gotten wasn't as strong as she was used to, but it was strong enough for Aeris to understand the message.

She had been made to feel fear.

The Cetra understood all too well what the Planet was trying to tell her: she was in danger. Aeris was automatically on her guard. She examined her surroundings but didn't see anything that would seem menacing. There was nothing out of the ordinary, only the same colorful tourists all around.

Maybe she wasn't in danger right now, but would be in the future Aeris thought. The Planet's messages weren't always punctual.

But just as she was about to turn around to continue her search for the Inn, she instinctively stopped as the hairs on her neck stood up. Slowly she turned to look at whatever had given her the chills but all her eyes managed to focus on was a hunched over man sitting on one of the benches.

He looked common enough. The man was sitting simply with his arms hanging idly at his sides. There didn't seem to be anything that would be dangerous about him yet Aeris couldn't stop shivering even though the heat was making her sweat.

As if sensing her staring the man lifted his head, short black bangs hanging limply over his forehead and stared straight at Aeris's pale face. The sun's setting rays illuminated his eyes and Aeris saw why she was so uneasy around this stranger.

He had no pupils.

Immediately she turned around to hide her face but the sitting man didn't even attempt to get up. He continued to sit there, as inertly as before, staring at some spot on the ground.

Aeris took this opportunity to examine the threat. The eyes were the only way she could recognize a Seraph but there was also something else, an invisible force around them that made her cold. She recognized it then; it was the lack of a soul that made the Seraphim seem so odd.

It eventually dawned on her that there could be more of the Seraphim close by. The brunette took a steadying breath and walked away as calmly as she could manage. She forced her limbs to move slowly and not bolt like her instincts were screaming at her to do. All she had to do was find Sephiroth and he'd protect her.

Aeris almost stumbled on one of the large cobblestones when she realized she was actually counting on Sephiroth to keep her safe. She wasn't going to admit it to him but he might have been right in his haste to go to Cosmo Canyon. A part of her had wanted to rest in Costa Del Sol but another, the more vindictive part had wanted to annoy the General and his arrogant personality. Couldn't he have at least told her why they needed to get there so urgently?

"Always so high and mighty on his black chocobo. Thinks he is so right all the time," Aeris muttered darkly under her ragged breath. Well what had she expected? That he would have changed? Acted more like a human than a super soldier? Aeris scoffed at her naivety. It would take more than a century to make Sephiroth care. But she had been surprised that he hadn't been as cold and menacing as she has always pictured him to be.

But now that she needed him, she couldn't find him.

She tried to act normal and composed while she searched for a silver haired man through the many people although she was terrified on the inside. Aeris was actually considering climbing on a table and just screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

But the Seraphim could be anywhere. What troubled Aeris the most was that the Seraph she had seen hadn't even attempted to get to her.

Finding Sephiroth was done rather uneventfully nevertheless it had taken a long time. By the time she saw Sephiroth, night had fully descended on the resort. Many people were now leaving the beaches and others clothed in eveningwear made their way towards the restaurants.

Aeris was surprised to find that the lights shining on the streets were in fact candles hanging from several high poles.

Aeris found Sephiroth thanks to his silver mane shining vividly in the light like a beacon. He stood in front of the weapons shop examining some of the blades. The Cetra almost smacked her forehead. She should have started by searching here but she hadn't thought he would be so predictable.

Aeris approached him as quickly as she could but he didn't appear or wanted to notice her presence as he kept his back to her, fully engrossed in his examination of several weapons. After a while Aeris started tapping her foot in impatience. Eventually she just got tired of being ignored.

"Ahem," she said, trying her best to mimic his authoritative voice.

Sephiroth merely gave her a sideways glance before turning his attention back to the thin blade he held.

The small brunette gritted her teeth. It seemed like she was going to have to say it.

"WecangotoCosmoCanyonnow!" she quickly blurted out in one breath.

Sephiroth smiled. The vendor who had been staring at them both slowly backed away from the silver haired man when he sawhim smirk.

The General put the blade at eye level to examine its smoothness and said, "I was under the impression that you needed to take a bath."

Grunting his satisfaction, Sephiroth cut the air with the sword. The swooshing sound made Aeris wince. Couldn't they have this conversation when he wasn't handling a deadly weapon?

"Well yes, but I saw something that changed my mind. We need to leave right now Sephiroth!"

Maybe if she told him of the danger he'd stop ignoring her and treat her seriously.

Finally Sephiroth put the thin sword back into its scabbard and threw a small pouch at the vendor who caught it in midair rather nervously.

"I'm taking this one," was all the General needed to say. The weapons seller nodded vigorously and disappeared into his store without bothering to count the amount of gil.

Finally the powerful man faced the small woman.

"I know."

Aeris's eyebrows shot up.

"You know what?" she responded cautiously.

"The Seraphim are inside the city. They are probably going to try to trap us later tonight since we can't go out now," Sephiroth replied too calmly.

"How do you know that? Did you see them? Why didn't you tell me?" Aeris hurled her questions hastily one after another.

Sephiroth bent down a little to make sure he had Aeris's attention. Could this Cetra really be that inexperienced?

"Unlike you, I am aware of my surroundings. They have been following you. That is why I tracked you down otherwise I would have let you get here by your own means."

Aeris crossed her arms over her chest as she responded, "How come they didn't attack me when they had their chance then?"

Suddenly Sephiroth's eyes shifted down like he was trying to hide something but he quickly recovered.

"It doesn't matter now!" he answered. "You should learn to think before you act. You didn't actually think that an ocean would stop them from getting to you?"

Aeris looked away sheepishly because the fact was that it was exactly what she had thought. And Sephiroth noticed. He sighed heavily and hung his head causing his silver bangs to hide his face.

He was stuck with the most defenseless being on the planet, of that he was sure. She didn't know how to fight nor did she know how to avoid being detected. No wonder he had been kept alive to protect this… this…butterfly! Maybe butterfly wasn't an insult but it was a very proper description of the woman who stood before him, shuffling her feet in embarrassment.

She was pretty and attractive to watch but if the wind blew too hard she would get tossed around with no way to stop it. Wait, had he just said pretty and attractive? Well she wasn't bad to look at, but that was it Sephiroth debated.

Aeris peeked from under her lashes to look at him. She felt so childish when she was with him.

"Why don't we just go to Cosmo Canyon before they find us," she suggested optimistically. "It isn't that late in the night so we can walk for a few hours before resting."

Twin mako eyes looked at her from behind silver bangs.

"How do you plan on doing that when your fake identity papers are waiting for you in Cosmo Canyon?" he said in between clenched teeth.

Aeris's mouth formed a perfect O. So that is why he wanted to go to Cosmo Canyon. At night no one left or entered a city without proper identification papers until daylight came and as much as she wanted to be out of danger, she didn't feel like flying with Sephiroth.

"Well then why didn't you just tell me? We could have been on our way there instead of being trapped here!" Aeris asked him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," he replied scathingly. "If you were smart you'd do as I say and begrateful you are still alive!"

People were starting to stare at the loud duo. However they just shook their heads and assumed it was a lover's spat. After all this was the place where newly married couples chose to have their honeymoon.

Throwing her hands in the air, Aeris exclaimed, "I am not just going to blindly follow you around! You're not really a trustworthy person I'll have you know."

The tall man growled out loud. Since when had this become about trust? He didn't want her trust, he wanted her to listen to him.

Sephiroth abruptly pushed the thin sword he had been holding into Aeris's hands. Aeris frowned and cocked her head sideways giving him aconfused look.

"We are doing things my way from now on," he stated giving Aeris a meaningful glare. With that he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in the direction of the beach.

* * *

Ok this is just Part 1 of Costa Del Sol. This is the longest chapter yet. The second part is going to have a swordfight but not like you assume, well i hope not.Stop being so smart! Now if only I could figure out a way to put in Pina coladas lol. 


	8. Teaching a butterfly to fight back

New chapter, finally had the time. So umm yeah, cool, uhhh read on? Reviews please! googley eyes

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" Aeris shouted in disbelief.

"Attack me," replied Sephiroth, more composed than his female companion.

Sephiroth had lead them to a deserted beach far away from any building. The only light they had were the stars in the sky. They shone brightly as their gleaming light was reflected eagerly upon the ocean water. Aeris was entranced at how romantic this place became at night. Then she had glanced at her companion and suddenly it became a much scarier world.

"With what?"

The dark man just sighed feeling the beginning of a headache pound at his temples.

"I didn't buy you a sword for nothing, Aeris."

He had bought the sword for her! Aeris quickly examined the thin weapon she held and just looked at Sephiroth like he had lost his mind. She didn't know the first thing about sword fighting and he knew that.

The General saw the confusion in her big owl like eyes and proceeded to explain.

"You need to know the basics of combat just in case you are ever in a situation where your pathetic sticks wont be useful. What matters is that you live and if you have to learn how to kill someone then so be it."

The young woman just shook her head causing her braid to wiggle behind her, her mind trying to make a convincing argument. Her right hand meanwhile barely held the sword away from her body. Aeris looked like she expected the sword to bite her at any moment.

Sephiroth on the other hand calmly crossed his arms over his chest while observing how hesitating Aeris was being with the weapon.

He really had his work cut out for him.

Breaking the silence, he said, "Lesson one, that is not how you hold a sword."

Aeris just narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know that," she replied sarcastically. "I am also pretty sure you don't hold the sharp end in your hand, but it could just be my naivety talking."

Once again Aeris noticed his mouth curve up slightly. She liked when he did that, it made his face seem so untroubled.

Aeris's eyes instantly widened. Since when did she find Sephiroth even remotely attractive?

The slim sword slipped from her numb fingers, vertically piercing the sandy earth with a smooth slash. Aeris just gawked at the weapon wondering how it got there.

Sephiroth on the other hand just stared at Aeris trying really hard not to lose his temper at her ineptitude. Was she being so uncooperative on purpose or did it just come naturally to the Cetr?

Aeris lifted her green eyes and almost took a step back when she saw his steely eyes. His gaze made Aeris feel exposed to the point where she wanted to make herself as small as possible. But the man had such an ethereal beauty Aeris couldn't tear her eyes away no matter how much her logic screamed to do so.

Whatever light there was made his hair impossibly silver as it waved gently to the rhythm of a small breeze. His cat like eyes just seemed to belong to the night, unflinching and hard yet completely mysterious.

Such stark contrast between what he looked like and how he acted Aeris thought.

Sephiroth by now was getting irritated with the small woman looking at him. They were wasting time just standing around while he should be teaching her some important life skills.

"Well?" he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

And before Aeris could think, a single word escaped her lips as she watched his cat eyes swirl in the night, a word that would have brought a cruel and painful death to anyone who would have dared to say it.

"Meow."

As soon as it was said, Aeris slapped her hands over her mouth causing a smack like echo to resonate in the now silent air.

How could she have said that, she mentally screamed at herself. Her wide eyes stared at Sephiroth trying to discern any movement from him.

The usual impassive silver haired warrior seemed to be as shocked as she was because his eyes had actually widened a little. Eventually his right eye began twitching as he continued to look down at her. Aeris could feel the stiffness emanating from his still body even with the several meters separating them.

"Let me explain! I was just –," Aeris stuttered but Sephiroth instantly interrupted her.

"Pick. Up. The sword," he enunciated each word tersely, his eyes narrowed at her.

Aeris quickly picked it up not daring to question him when she didn't know if she was going to need something sharp to protect her from him in the very near future.

She held the thin blade upwards in front of her chest, arms extended hoping she at least looked a bit intimidating.

Without warning Sephiroth crossed the distance between them, his black coat flowing as he walked to stand behind her. Aeris watched all this but didn't dare look back. She knew he was very close because she could feel his heat on her back. Unconsciously, she hunched her shoulders, bracing herself for whatever was going to happen.

Instead of the violent attack she was anticipating, a pair of gloved hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stand straight.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Aeris nervously.

"You don't go into battle looking like a mushroom. Now keep your back straight or I will break your spine."

Aeris didn't know if he was being serious or if it was his way of making light of the situation.

Sephiroth now satisfied with her posture walked to stand in front of her. Aeris had not moved an inch, sword included. Although her arms were beginning to ache but she didn't want to show it to him.

However nothing was lost on the super soldier. He could clearly see the sweat beading on her forehead from the weapon's weight. She was just going to have to learn to deal with it.

"There are three basic moves to learn first," he began. "Slash, strike and defend. The first is a sideways attack, followed by a stabbing motion and at the end you raise your sword to parry the attacker's blow."

She nodded slightly at his instructions.

"Aren't you going to take out your sword for this?" asked Aeris innocently. He might be a killer but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt him.

A rather elegant snort escaped his lips.

"I really doubt you will even touch me. Now stop thinking about me and try attacking."

Aeris's jaw dropped. "I am not thinking about you!" she screeched, looking horrified.

How did he know she had been thinking about his good looks before? Was he telepathic? He had been with Jenova but could he be with her?

Then it dawned on her, he had meant that she should stop thinking about his safety. She tried to laugh it off but his blank stare wasn't making it easier.

Breathing in, Aeris lowered the sword and thought about what she was about to do. Never had she allowed herself to use a killing object and yet here she was, persuaded by the devil himself into doing so. When she was with Cloud, he had been the one using the sword. Even everyone else in the group had owned deadly weapons except for her. They had probably viewed her as a tender flower to protect and safeguard. It's not like she had done anything to discourage that notion.

She looked down at the shining metal and resolved herself.

She was going to do this.

Aeris gripped the sword with all she had and swung sideways, causing the sword to sing in the air. It quickly followed by her thrusting the blade forward towards Sephiroth's body and rapidly raising the weapon sideways over her head in a defensive posture.

She tried to keep the sword held up but her muscles were getting tired and so it was lowered to her side.

Sephiroth was actually impressed. He had thought she would fall over her own feet trying to swing the sword but she had managed to do it. Of course, there was plenty he would change but it was a promising start.

"Do it again, Aeris," Sephiroth commanded. He wanted to see her do it again. He needed to know her weaknesses and her potential strengths. It had nothing to do with how beautiful she looked, nothing at all. Her eyes absolutely shone with feral concentration, she was determination incarnated.

Such a stark contrast between what she looked and how she acted sometimes, he thought.

After Aeris had finished the last movement Sephiroth watched her face a while longer and finally said,

"Good, but there are a few major things to change. Firstly when you swing your sword you must not make a too wide arc otherwise your foe has plenty of room to wound you. Your footwork also needs more practice but all in due time."

With that he slowly approached Aeris and stood a little behind her. She turned her head to look up at him but all he did was lift an eyebrow at her silent question. Suddenly his gloved hand touched and covered Aeris's grip on the sword. Aeris's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. Wetting her dry lips, she wondered why she was so nervous. After all that was the only reason why the butterflies could be flapping wildly in her stomach, right?

Sephiroth's grip tightened a little around her much smaller hand causing Aeris to focus really hard on a patch of seaweed not far away from her. But then she felt an unfamiliar warmth snake it's way around her waist and as she looked down she could see his gloved hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Aeris said trying not to sound too loud.

She felt him shift down and hiss near her ear, "Don't you dare think that I am enjoying this."

At least she wasn't the only one a little uncomfortable.

Soon after he was guiding Aeris's stiff arm through the various movements she had being doing earlier, only more expertly and efficiently. With the arm around her slim waist, Sephiroth directed her body with his, forcing Aeris to let herself glide to his rhythm, trying not to think too much of his body pressing against hers. Maybe sword fighting wasn't as artless as she thought it had been.

She closed her green eyes for a moment, trying to let her mind soak in every sway of her arm and body. She could hear the faint, yet perfect sound of the sharp blade slicing the salty air. And for once it didn't bother her. It almost seemed beautiful at that moment. They probably looked like they were dancing, Aeris mused in her meditative state. Then she rapidly tensed when she realized what she had been thinking about. Sephiroth noticed the change for he stopped and let go of her.

"What is wrong?" he asked simply, although he didn't really seem to care.

Aeris thought fast wondering what she should say. She turned to face him and said,

"Uh, why aren't the Seraphim attacking us?"

She was relieved to find it was a logical question to ask, well more surprised by it.

Sephiroth smirked slightly and turned his mako gaze towards the ocean.

"The Seraphim are like an ant hill, they are only dangerous when in numbers."

"So they aren't attacking because there aren't enough of them here?"

Sephiroth seemed to ponder that question.

"Maybe. Or it could just be that they didn't really think about looking for us here. Their leader is the real danger. She is the mind of the Seraphim and the others just blindly follow the orders. When she gives an order, her followers wont stop until it is accomplished. So it could be that they have different directions to deal with us. Either way, they won't attack tonight. "

"Wait, did you say she?"

Even though all she could see was his profile, Aeris watched his mouth corner curve up, making her shiver but she blamed it on the cold air.

"Indeed. And you know what else?" he asked her casually.

"What?" she responded not able to keep the weariness out of her voice. Why did he have to be so cyptic?

"She was created by Shinra."

* * *

Ok better cliffhanger I think, well better than the last few. Wow since when am I watching curling? I have the t.v turned on and typping this chapter. Guess I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. Talk about a zen moment. Okie then, reviews? 


	9. Fight on the beach

Wow, long time with no update huh? Exams are a pain. But now they are over and I can start writing again! Except I have a lack of inspiration. Crapage! There is a fight scene here and a little blood is spilled just as a warning.

* * *

From previous chapter: 

"_Indeed. And you know what else?" he asked her casually._

"_What?" she responded not able to keep the weariness out of her voice. Why did he have to be so cryptic?_

"_She was created by Shinra."_

* * *

"How do you know that? How do you know that it isn't something else besides Shinra?" asked Aeris nervously as she paced back and forth on the beach, the soft sand scrunching beneath her boots. She didn't want to deal with any of Shinra's dangerous creations again, present company excluded for now. 

Aeris stopped her pacing to look at her unlikely companion, waiting for a responds. She was a little surprised that he hadn't made a mean comment like he usually did after she asked a question. Frowning, she continued to watch Sephiroth as he looked upon the calm and dark water as if lost in thought. However the peaceful illusion was broken by the fact that his fists were clenching and unclenching. Aeris was sure that had she been standing closer to him she would have heard his knuckles cracking.

The General meanwhile had completely forgotten the Cetra's presence. He had expected Aeris to doubt him but he hadn't anticipated how much it would infuriate him. How dare this little girl question him, he thought. Who was she to question him? After all he was still the most powerful man on the Planet. Slowly he turned his silver head towards Aeris and slightly enjoyed the way she instinctively backed away from him. He then quickly approached the small woman and once he was close enough, he took the sword she still held out of her hand.

"I have been around for quite awhile thanks to your Planet's unwillingness to let me leave its surface so I've had time to make sure of a few things before your arrival," he said bitterly. Sephiroth automatically sheathed Aeris's weapon in one quick, expert movement and handed it to her once again. He noticed the way Aeris's eyes widened in horror when he took the weapon from her and then her immediate relief once he gave it back. She even smiled a little at him when he sheathed the sword for her. He was about to tell her he had done it because he wasn't sure if she could but decided to remain quiet. He didn't want to have to argue with her again, it was too late in the night.

Sephiroth had never managed to understand what had initially fueled the Planet's purpose for making him immortal. Didn't cosmic law dictate that sinful people get punished while the lawful get rewarded? Besides wouldn't his death have satisfied the Planet's need for revenge on him? Why did the Planet decide to keep him alive just so he could help the little Cetra? She could have chosen to bring back that sorry excuse of a clone Cloud to help her. It made him so angry he could go on a killing spree, again.

There were just too many questions he needed answering and he wasn't a man whose questions went unanswered. Over the many years he had always tried to figure out the Planet's real motives with the little pieces of information he had gotten from Her but She had always said only what was necessary and what he needed to know. But in the last few years, She had become quite absent, something he attributed to the Seraphim's actions.

Eventually Sephiroth got the distinct feeling of being watched and when he glanced at the small woman in front of him he realized she was glaring at him.

The silver haired man frowned his irritation. "What?"

"I'll tell you what," Aeris said putting her hands on her hips. "How do I know you are telling the truth? Maybe you got your information wrong or you didn't look at all the possibilities. Or are you just lying to me?" She squinted her eyes suspiciously at Sephiroth and was about to continue with her tirade when suddenly his silver head jerked sideways, mako eyes immediately narrowing.

"What is -" she started to say but Sephiroth curtly motioned with his hand to stay quiet. His glowing eyes kept sweeping the beach they were on, his hand already on Masamune's hilt. Aeris followed his gaze but couldn't quite see or hear anything. Before even Sephiroth could react, bullets were hissing through the air in their direction.

Aeris screamed and was about to break into a run but was stopped when Sephiroth grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, shielding her with his much larger body. The brunette was too scared to care that she was in his arms; instead she clung to him as hard as she could. The loud noises of guns firing into sand and water were deafening to her ears and she winced every time a bullet was shot.

Suddenly she felt Sephiroth's body jerk several times and she realized he must have been wounded. Aeris immediately looked up to Sephiroth's face and she cried out when she saw his eyes were closed.

Please open your eyes, please, please she mentally pleaded. Sephiroth opened them quickly once he heard Aeris's cry, his eyes shining brightly with fierce determination. Aeris had never been so happy to see murderous rage, at least it meant he was ok.

Sephiroth kept looking straight ahead and trying hard to keep Aeris shielded. He had been initially surprised that they had decided to attack them but now he just wanted to kill whoever had wounded him. The fact that their orders must have changed had him worried.

His military experience was working at full speed as all his learning and knowledge were trying to form a plan. Three shots had wounded him, one in his right shoulder, his fighting arm, but he wasn't afraid for his life because he couldn't die even if he tried. He was more worried about his duty.

The warm liquid trickling down his back told him that he was bleeding profusely. He needed to stay conscious and standing. For Aeris's sake, he thought sullenly. He still had trouble swallowing the fact he was her _protector_.

He was lucky they hadn't shot him more but that was because they didn't have night vision like he had. The Seraphim weren't infused with mako, or anything for that matter because Shinra's laboratories weren't around to enhance them. They were just humans without a soul.

They must have been shooting blindly.

Bastards just got lucky by hitting him.

Finally the gunfire ceased and the duo was left in complete and almost deafening silence except for a small sniffling noise. Sephiroth looked down at the small brunette clutching him and he realized the sound was coming from her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked hurriedly. He didn't have any healing materia so if she was shot he'd have to get her to a doctor very quickly. He didn't know if he could make it with the amount of blood he was losing. If she died he was going to be very pissed.

She slowly glanced up, long twin bangs slightly hiding her face but he still saw her tears.

"You're hurt," she answered pitifully. She locked her eyes into his and was surprised to see him confused and even a little apprehensive. "I'm sorry. People always get hurt because of me."

Sephiroth didn't know what to say and was spared doing so when his senses told him the Seraphim were approaching. He would rather deal with the people trying to kill him than with an emotional girl.

He bent his head to her ear, his pale hair cascading around them and whispered, "We don't have much time. I want you to stay behind me and if they somehow get near you, use this materia." With his gloved hand he reached into his coat pocket and took out a red glowing orb. Aeris took it and nodded numbly. She knew that the only way she'd survive was if Sephiroth protected her and she was terrified he would one day change his mind. If that happened there was nothing stopping the Planet from becoming soulless or her from being killed, for that matter.

Sephiroth now held his long katana in his right hand but Aeris could see something was wrong. His right hand seemed to be in pain and she wondered if a bullet had hit him in the shoulder.

The Seraphim were in clear view now, each armed with different swords instead of the guns. They must have thrown them away because they ran out of ammo. The four soulless humans approached the lone General and each one smiled grimly as if they knew he was wounded.

"Sephiroth, let me-!" Aeris said, coming closer to him but Sephiroth noticed her approaching and immediately cut her off.

"I told you to stay back Cetra!" he snarled at her. "Or do you want to get killed?"

So Aeris stayed where she was, not wanting to get in his way.

Two of the Seraphim had lunged at the General, their swords pointed with deadly intent. The two others, both women, rapidly circled around their comrades and headed directly towards the small brunette.

Sephiroth could see the two Seraphs approach Aeris, but his own opponents were keeping him busy and he knew it was to keep him away from the girl. One was trying to get behind Sephiroth while the other was furiously attacking him with his long sword. Masamune easily enough fought the blows and managed to inflict some damage. The Seraph had a long gash over his chest but he barely seemed to feel it. His blank eyes just stared at the General waiting for his next move.

Losing patience, the silver haired fighter jumped forward bringing down his weapon. The Seraph barely had time to block the attack as the longer sword forced the smaller one down towards its holder's neck. Sephiroth's greater strength overpowered the man and he fell onto his back on the sand without a sound. Sephiroth didn't waste any time lifting Masamune and stabbing his foe through the chest.

Aeris meanwhile had kept backing up as the two female Seraphs approached her, almost taunting her like cats with a mouse. Before he could go to her a bright green light on his left caught his attention. The other Seraph had cast a lightning spell while his companion busied Sephiroth. Suddenly the beach was illuminated by crackling white lightning and Sephiroth immediately fell to his knees as painful electricity coursed through his body.

No mere materia could do that to him and he realized they had mastered materia.

Stunned, he lifted his heavy head to try to see what was happening but a well placed kick to his wounded shoulder made his vision blurry. His breathing became more labored as the pain intensified and spread. The gunshot wound now newly reopened began to bleed once more weakening the powerful man. He groaned loudly, clenching his teeth as the pain began pounding with each beat his heart took. One more precise kick was delivered to his wound quickly followed by a side kick to the head with the intention to knock him out. Whoever this man was, he was a great martial artist.

Aeris watched desperately as Sephiroth struggled to support himself with his katana. The long sword was deep in the sand as he put some of his weight on it. His silver hair obscured his face and he didn't make any attempt to move it. In the end, Sephiroth's gloved hand slipped off his sword and he fell forward, unconscious.

Finally, as if satisfied that the more dangerous of the two was taken care of, the third Seraph joined in with the others and surrounded Aeris. He threw his sword away but the other two kept their sharp sabers pointed at her. The Cetra clutched the summon materia she held even tighter. Abruptly her panicked mind realized her feet were becoming soaked and she found herself in the ocean.

Why weren't they attacking? They just seemed to be directing her into the water.

The Seraph holding onto the lighting materia smiled, and it was such a sadistic smile Aeris found herself fearing him more than she had ever feared anyone. His lips moved while his eyes remained dead and lifeless, two orbs of pure emptiness. He raised the hand that still held onto the green materia and her mind suddenly remembered a long ago science class. Water is a great electric conductor.

They weren't just going to kill her, they were going to electrocute her! Aeris began running to and fro, causing her pants and the end of her braid to get wet but the two women mechanically stopped her from getting out of the water with their weapons. She felt like a herded chocobo! The spell-casting Seraph had not moved, choosing to simply stand and watch it all, enjoying it.

Why were they wasting time trying to kill her this way? Wouldn't it be simpler if they just stabbed her? This seemed just so… so… _personal_. As if someone had some sort of vendetta against her.

Aeris's wide green eyes watched the immobile man wondering why he was so different from the rest. Somehow she thought he was more alive than the rest, but even that was an overstatement. He just seemed more powerful and she could sense it. As if he knew what she was thinking he slowly that bone shilling smiled once again.

He lifted his hand and closed his eyes in concentration as he began the spell. Aeris looked down at her red materia and a bright, red colorful bird flashed in her mind.

Sephiroth had given her the Phoenix summon.

Without hesitation she focused all her energy on the materia and focused on the summon. She remembered that fire stopped electricity from flowing.

Even though the Seraph had started the spell first, Aeris's natural magical abilities gave her an advantage. The materia's center shone brightly as a giant shinning phoenix appeared high in the night sky in front of the small woman, it's huge wings spread wide, like a beacon of light in the darkness. It quickly assembled energy, light spilling forth from its body until it finally disappeared leaving behind a ring of fire that fiercely flowed towards it's target.

The 3 Seraphs were thrown back under the impact. Once all the light disappeared Aeris quickly got out of the water. She looked at the 3 unmoving bodies, relief flooding her that she had made it alive, but then she heard slight gasping. Slowly she approached the only surviving Seraph and found him fighting for breath. When he saw her, his face contorted in anger. He lifted a shaky finger at her as if in accusation but it quickly fell back to his side.

Taking a deep breath, the Seraph opened his mouth to speak.

"You… you will die," he said in a woman's voice. Aeris stared at him in horror.

His eyes were beginning to close but he or she, Aeris didn't know anymore, lastly whispered in a clear and calm feminine tone full of conviction,

"He is mine."

The young woman frowned, wondering about whom she was talking about. At last the Seraph stopped breathing and with his last breath, a blue flame like aura escaped through his mouth. Aeris hurriedly backed away but the flame only hovered for a while over the body as if watching its surroundings. It then shot up at amazing speed into the sky to disappear from view.

Aeris's gaze lingered on the spot it had vanished but then she remembered Sephiroth and she ran towards him. His katana was still embedded in the sand next to its master. She sank to her knees and softly moved his long silver hair from his face. When she touched his face her healer's hands could tell that he was running a fever. Even with the warm weather of Costa Del Sol, it was not a normal temperature. Aeris touched around the base of his head and felt a huge bump, the blow that took him out. He would probably also have a concussion from this. Sighing loudly, she moved herself to better be able to examine his back.

Carefully, she touched around his shoulder to see where exactly he was hurt. Her hands finally stopped around the edge of his shoulder blade and she felt the stickiness of blood.

"Sweet Planet, you've lost a lot of blood from just this wound," she whispered to him even though he couldn't hear her.

She continued her examination of his body, trying really hard not to feel the firm muscle beneath the leather coat. Aeris nimble fingers found two more bullet entries, one in the middle of his back and the other very close to his umm well… very lower spine. Oh how was she going to heal that one without blushing constantly she didn't know. But the bullet had to get out. If not then his wounds would be infected and the fever wouldn't go away. And he couldn't fight while sick.

But she was an experienced healer and she had seen far worse her mind rationed, besides she wouldn't actually have to take off his pants. She would just have to slightly lower them, very very slightly.

This might take a while and she would need supplies from the city. Thankfully he couldn't die from these wounds. She just really hoped that no Seraphim would show up because this would take some time. Maybe she should try waking him up.

Aeris looked at the horizon, and some of her good humor returned as she saw the first rays of dawn mix with the blue of the ocean. At least she had light on her side now.

* * *

I haven't had physics in a while but I do remember that cold helps electricity flow and heat slows it down. I also haven't played ff7 in over a year so I don't really remember what the phoenix attack looks like so don't sue me. Yes and I know that it heals allies, but in this case I chose not to. Mouhouahahahaha I am god! Just kidding :D reviews?

**Next chapter**, will the blue flame be explained? Is Sephiroth going to wake up? Are they finally going to have pina coladas? Oh the humanity! So stay tuned for explanations, explanations, Sephiroth's bum, i mean explanations heh heh...


	10. Bullets and knives

Woah it's already been almost 3 months since my last update! A reviewer pointed that out and that was the kick in the bum that I needed to get me writing! Well to finish this chapter actually. Enjoy reading. PS: it is the longest one yet!

* * *

Worried emerald eyes focused on the immobile man lying in front of her. It unnerved Aeris to see him this still. His fever was getting worse even with all her many attempts at bringing it down. Oddly enough, no one had appeared on the beach, which made Aeris worry as to how far they were from the main part of Costa Del Sol. Leave it to Sephiroth to lead them to the middle of nowhere.

Aeris was well aware of her dilemma. Should she leave him to go to town and get medical supplies or stay with him and try to help with what she had? What she did have was quite pathetic: a low level restore materia in her armband and all it would do is close up Sephiroth's wounds leaving the bullets inside. And it wouldn't deal with his fever.

Dainty eyebrows frowned as she wondered why Sephiroth succumbed so easily to a few bullets. Once upon a time he wouldn't even have flinched as they hit him.

Theories aside, she quickly swung her backpack, throwing it in front of her. She dumped its contents on the sand uncaring if her belongings got dirty and got to work. But the sand was getting everywhere and it was beginning to irritate the brunette woman. Aeris tried to ignore her itchy skin and clothes but it was a lost cause.

Taking the potions and the first aid kit, she sat down beside Sephiroth. She looked at the silver haired warrior and exhaled the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Aeris knew she didn't have a reason to be scared of him, especially while he was unconscious, but old habits die hard. Even in his sleep he still seemed menacing.

And it didn't help that she was going to have to undress his leather coat so she could get to his wounds. No, that wasn't going to help her at all.

Aeris ran jittery fingers through her knotted hair in a nervous gesture wondering how she was to proceed. On top of that he was at least twice her size and she was going to have to flip him over in order to get the front buckles of his coat undone.

"Planet give me strength," she whispered into the humid air. Aeris grabbed his shoulder with her small hands and tried with all her might to push him. It felt like she was pushing a sleeping chocobo. All she managed to do was nudge him at first but then after awhile of strenuous effort and sheer willpower, she got him onto his side.

The little Cetra had to take a break in order to catch her breath. She let herself lean against his chest, not bothered in the least at such physical contact at that moment. Aeris was just too tired to care.

The sun was rising and with it brought scorching heat, getting rid of some of the humidity in the morning air. As the temperature steadily rose, Aeris's black tank top began sticking to her like a second skin, making her feel uncomfortable and sweaty. How she longed for a long and cool shower so she could get rid of all the sand.

It only took her a few more seconds to push Sephiroth onto his back. Aeris dared to look at his face and was relieved to see his eyes still closed. She took a good look at his coat and concluded that it was going to be easier to undress him than she had initially thought.

Now all she had to do was umm, well… take off his coat. Aeris's breathing quickened momentarily as she desperately looked around one final time to see if there was anyone around who could help her. As if fate was against her, no one was around, not even a seagull. Her shaky hands hovered in the air above Sephiroth for a while as if trying to will the buckles to undo themselves.

Unconsciously, Aeris lifted her hand to her cheek and realized how hot her flesh was. Was she blushing? No she couldn't be! It must be the weather, Aeris tried to convince herself, because the alternative wasn't pleasant. There was just no way Sephiroth was making her blush.

As if trying to persuade herself, Aeris quickly put her hands on his chest and undid the first buckle.

"There, that wasn't so bad," she said out loud. However she lost some of that initial nerve and rapidly glanced at Sephiroth's face, green eyes alert for any sign of movement on his part. Some of the tension in her body disappeared when she saw no sign of him coming to. Aeris didn't think she could do this while he watched.

She was clumsy at first with the multitude of metallic contraptions, but it could also be due to her unsteady hands. It was amazing how Sephiroth could make her nervous even when he wasn't conscious and glaring at her with his freaky eyes.

"Just a while longer, just a little longer," Aeris encouraged herself. "Only two more and it is done."

As she was about to undo the last one, a large hand pinned both her small ones causing her to let out a loud yelp of surprise.

Oh no!

Slowly, as if afraid of making any sudden movement, Aeris turned her head towards the owner of the rather familiar hands. To the Cetra's dismay, a pair of even more familiar glowing eyes were looking at her. His expression seemed to be a mix of pure horror and extreme amusement, something Sephiroth seemed to be able to muster flawlessly.

"Is this what you do to unconscious people? You undress them?" Sephiroth asked steadily but she noted that his voice wasn't as strong as it usually was.

Aeris's already wide eyes seemed to pop right out of her head at his words. Was he insinuating that she had been undressing him for fun?

"You… you…you!" she stuttered on the words as fury took hold of her. "I'll have you know that I was trying to clean your bullet wounds!" How could he even think such a thing? She had never been that type of girl. And she had seen plenty of them during her time living in the Midgar slums to know the difference. Aeris tried to pull her hands out of his grasp but he didn't seem to care she wanted him to let her go.

She watched him with narrow eyes, wishing he would be unconscious again but he just calmly stared back. Finally she couldn't take his mocking eyes.

"Will you let go of my hands? I'll need them to treat you," she said simply, although through clenched teeth.

Sephiroth seemed to consider her question for a moment and finally let her go. It wasn't because he needed her help but because he wanted to get up. Sephiroth tried to sit but winced as he flexed his back muscles. Slowly he got up using his elbows until finally he was sitting upright. By the end of it, his vision was spinning and he felt lightheaded but his face remained impassive like always. Sephiroth remained unmoving for a while, getting used to his body's sore muscles and weakness.

The painful burning in his back was uncomfortable but not life threatening, as always. Sephiroth began moving his shoulder but Aeris immediately protested.

"You shouldn't do that otherwise the wounds will reopen and you'll start bleeding again."

Sephiroth barely glanced her way as he continued to move his arms around.

"Didn't you hear? You'll reopen y-,"

"I heard you the first time Cetra!" Sephiroth cut her off. "I don't care if my wounds bleed because it makes no difference to me." He had already lost too much blood, which was causing him to feel weak. Sephiroth knew his limits and no little Cetra would tell him what he could or couldn't do.

"Fine faint again, see if I care," Aeris muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you say?" came Sephiroth's icy reply.

"Nothing, nothing!" Aeris quickly answered, suddenly very interested in the cloud hovering above them.

Sephiroth glared at her but didn't move. He was trying to ignore the jabbing pain his movements caused but he realized normal bullets never caused him this much pain, a pain that seemed to be intensifying. He also felt the effects of the fever on his body but it would be taken care of in time.

"Aeris."

Aeris's eyes widened in surprise that he used her name but quickly recovered.

"Yes?"

Without another word Sephiroth undid the last buckle and slowly took of his coat letting it fall onto the sand around him. It angered the General that his faculties were sluggish and unreliable due to his injuries. Undressing himself never took more than a split second and now it had taken him almost a few minutes. It was simply unacceptable.

Sephiroth saw the confusion on her face and tried to explain.

"The bullets need to come out."

"But I thought you said they didn't matter," Aeris said.

"Normally they wouldn't but these aren't normal bullets. They seem to be burning through my flesh."

The healer quickly approached the half naked man, not bothered by his sculpted chest because her eyes were too busy assessing the damage.

Aeris propped herself behind him, tentatively letting her fingers touch around the gun shot wounds. There was some blood on his back so his coat must have absorbed the rest. His once perfectly silver hair was now flawed with dark red, bright evidence of his recent injuries. Aeris quickly gathered his hair and put it so it flowed over his shoulder and chest and gave her a clear view of his back.

"Now let's see," Aeris muttered to herself.

"Do you have to do that?" came a snapping reply.

"Do what?"

"Talk to yourself out loud."

Aeris rolled her eyes. Was there anything about her that didn't bother him?

She could easily tell that Sephiroth was right to think this was unusual. The bruised flesh around the holes was bloody which was normal but the veins around seemed to be an eerie fluorescent bluish color. It seemed the bullets were spreading some sort of unknown substance into his body. Suddenly Aeris was very afraid because she didn't know anything that could cause this. Mako poisoning would infect the body but it would be a bright green color, not this.Besides it wouldn't show in the blood vessels.

"What is this?" Aeris whispered to herself once again, touching his back tentatively. Sephiroth glanced sideways at her, trying to see what she was doing but flinched when she touched a painful spot.

Aeris immediately removed her hands from his flesh not wanting him to snap at her again and instead began talking to prevent him from saying anything.

"Um, you were right, the bullets seemed to have been injected with something," she said, licking her lips nervously. Would she ever stop being nervous around him? "When the bullets pierced your flesh, they fragmented and released something that is slowly seeping into your blood"

Aeris saw him close his eyes before turning away from her. Suddenly he moved forward as if to reach something and before she knew it, Sephiroth was handing her a short, slender knife.

"Here," he said, turning his upper body a little so he could face her better. "I want you to remove the bullets with this because if they are left in, I will be infected."

His tone left no room to object so Aeris took the knife from him without so much a peep.

The brunette simply nodded under his hard stare and positioned the knife over one wound when she said, "What would happen if they are left there?"

Sephiroth didn't answer for a while. Aeris thought he was purposely ignoring her which made her angry. Just as she was about to stab him with the knife, he finally answered,

"I would become one of them."

Aeris eyes snapped up from what she was doing and watched his jaw clench. She realized he was angry for some reason but couldn't imagine why. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything to annoy him.

Aeris was quiet for a while and then spoke softlyas she mentally connected the dots, "You'd become one of the Seraphim."

The blue flame that escaped the dying man was exactly the same color as the substance that had been in the bullets. She touched one vein and gently followed it with her index finger. Immediately Aeris felt him tense under her touch, as if in a warning, so she calmly removed her hand. Refocusing her attention on the task at hand she tried to engage Sephiroth in a conversation to keep his mind off the pain.

"You never really explained to me what the Seraphim are."

"It's a long story," he replied curtly, his sigh very evident in his voice.

Aeris actually smiled a little. It was beginning to amuse her how he always tried to avoid talking too much.

"Well," she said cheerily. "We have awhile for you to answer some of my questions. So feel free to talk." While she had been talking, Aeris had positioned the knife tip to one of the bullet wounds. She was ready to do this but she wasn't sure if he was.

As if reading her thoughts, the silver haired swordsman said, "I am aware it will hurt but I don't care, it's only pain. All you have to do is go under the bullet and push it out."

Sephiroth knew very well what she was trying to do. He couldn't help but smirk at the Cetra's blatant effort to take his mind off of the pain that was to come. Sephiroth couldn't actually remember a single time when someone had tried to alleviate his pain. Not even when he was the all-powerful General of the Shinra army, their most valuable asset who had won them a war.

What was the point of being the strongest and greatest warrior when he didn't get anything out of it? He hadn't wanted that much out of life, well until Jenova crippled his mind and then he had wanted the world. Sephiroth immediately shook himself out of that train of thought because it didn't matter anymore, it _shouldn't_ matter anymore. It had all happened a long time ago and now all he wanted to do was stop remembering. He sighed. How he longed to forget.

"The Seraphim," he began, but then realized he should probably start at the beginning. "It all started about 50 years ago. By then all of Midgar had been abandoned. Eventually scrap scavengers would be the only ones who would ever enter the polluted city to find some metal they could resell to weapon smiths."

He paused to think once more. "And criminals. Criminals go there to."

Aeris was listening intently to what he was saying, but as gently as she could she stuck the knife into one wound and tried as quickly as she could to get the bullet out. She had never removed a bullet with a knife and she was afraid she was going to make things worse. But Sephiroth barely even moved when she began. Instead he continued talking as if nothing was going on,

"Eventually rumors began circulating that whoever entered Midgar didn't come out."

By now Aeris could feel the bullet so she slowly angled the thin blade and pushed down on it. It seemed like eternity for the bullet to come out but once it did, a trickle of blood followed. Without thinking Aeris grabbed the closest piece of cloth she could find which turned out to be his coat. Aeris quickly looked at Sephiroth and was slightly relieved that he didn't realize she was using his precious leather coat.

"So the disappearances are related to the Seraphim?" she asked him, trying to fill in the silence.

"Very perceptive, Cetra," Sephiroth said. "At the time, no one knew about them, not even me. I didn't even care actually but then your Planet began pestering me." His hands clenched unconsciously as he remembered the many months that he was plagued by voices and nightmares. He even feared it was Jenova returning to enslave him once more. It had not been a pleasant experience.

Aeris recoiled slightly at his fiercely accusing tone, as if the Planet's actions were her fault. She tried not to let his words get to her and continued onto the second bullet.

"I was forced," he said through clenched teeth, his fluorescent green eyes burning. "To investigate what was happening."

Somehow Aeris got the feeling that the Planet had used the word investigate to explain to Sephiroth his task. It didn't sound like something Sephiroth would say, more like something the Planet would. If there was one thing the Planet was, it was a diplomatic entity.

The second bullet was out much quicker than the first. Aeris dropped it in the sand next to the other one and gently wiped the blood with his coat. Sephiroth hadn't noticed yet that she was using it.

Now, how to get to the third one she thought. It was just above his tailbone. He was lucky the force of the impact hadn't shattered it. Taking a deep breath, the young woman touched the wound and wondered how she was going to proceed when Sephiroth jerked violently.

Immediately, Aeris found herself trying to explain, "The last bullet is here, I have no choice."

Well he knew that, after all the bullet was in his flesh. He just hadn't anticipated her touching him would cause him to shiver.

"Umm, I need you to lie down on your stomach," Aeris said shyly, lowering her gaze to look at the sand, anywhere than at Sephiroth.

The silver haired man didn't turn to look at her because he seemed to have frozen on the spot. He was a man who was rarely caught by surprise and yet Aeris managed to do it often. Then again she wouldn't have asked if it wasn't necessary, he deduced. So without as much as a protest, Sephiroth moved so he was lying on the sand, his back facing Aeris. He put his arms under his chin and turned his face away from Aeris thus allowing his long hair to flow down his back.

In the meantime, two green eyes blinked a few times at how easily it was accomplished. No fighting, no yelling, nothing. That had been too easy.

Aeris scooted closer to him and tried not to blush too much. His pale skin was glistening in the sun, but Aeris couldn't tell if it was because of the heat or because of his fever, or even both.

Without thinking, Aeris hooked one finger under his pants so she could see the wound better. Sephiroth's mako eyes had snapped wide open. What was she doing? The small woman was too engrossed in delicately removing the bullet that she didn't notice what she was touching. Finally with a flick of her wrist, the last bullet was taken out.

Aeris examined it carefully, noting how there were pieces of glass still attached to the metal end. The substance must have been contained in the glass that shattered upon entry. This suggested an advanced weapon making knowledge held by the Seraphim.

"Ahem."

Aeris quickly looked at Sephiroth wondering what he wanted now.

"Do you mind letting go of my pants?" he asked, one silver eyebrow arched inquiringly at her.

Aeris's jaw dropped as she snatched her hands as far away from his body as she could. At once she got up, dropped the bullet and knife she held and rapidly said,

"Iamofftothebeach!"

And with that she turned and ran towards the water, her long messy braid swinging furiously behind her. She prayed there was a hole somewhere on the way there where she could hide in. Oh Planet, any hole would do.

Sephiroth watched her run away neutrally but a spark of amusement passed his handsome features only to vanish as quickly as it had appeared. Groggily he got himself up as well, picking up his coat on the way. He could already feel the fever lessening as his body's genetically engineered immune system fought whatever it was that was causing it. But the Seraphim's infection was going to be a problem. Never before had he been injected with so much of their toxic at once.

Over the years, they had tried several times to get him under their power but none had succeeded. Sephiroth barely glimpsed at the dead Seraphs around him that only a few hours ago had tried to kill him and the girl. They were the enemy, even if most hadn't become so by choice. The cult had some humans who actually wanted to join while others weren't so fortunate. He hadn't told Aeris, but most of the Seraphim were infected with the blue substance in order to be controlled by their leader, the Shinra experiment once named AS-142. Or as she called herself now, Abaddon.

* * *

I got the name Abaddon by searching on wikipedia. Turns out there are actually several Seraphs who fell from heaven, Abbadon being one of them. The name means "place of destruction" or "the realm of the dead". The most famous fallen Seraph is of course Lucifer. And Leviathan too seems to have been a fallen Seraph, well depending on the religion.

Ok didn't put in the pina coladas, AGAIN! Argh! But by god, I will put it in. Maybe not this chapter, maybe not the next, but some day. What a sad goal.


	11. Old friend

Ok ok, I know, too long for an update right? Would you believe me if I told you I got kidnapped by evil koalas and pandas? Didn't think so. Well i wrote the end of this in one sitting so it may not be as good as the rest because I didn't take the time to review it and think of alternatives. Hope you still like it.

* * *

Aeris was following behind Sephiroth at a far enough distance to avoid talking to him, but not far enough that's she'd lose sight of him. She was still too embarrassed to look him in the eye, or anywhere else for that matter. Thankfully he had put on his black coat so he was once again covered. Not that she was looking of course! 

However in the last few minutes Aeris noticed that Sephiroth seemed to be walking slower because the distance between them was getting smaller. And she knew for sure, heck she made sure that she wasn't the one coming closer.

Maybe he was trying to make sure she was still behind him Aeris thought optimistically. Who knew, maybe he was going to try to talk to her and…

"Yeah and I am suddenly going to sprout wings and fly away," she muttered under her breath, kicking a pebble for emphasis. Quickly she glanced up from the ground to see if Sephiroth had heard her. She carefully watched his back and the swaying of his platinum hair, but he didn't seem to have heard her.

It hadn't really been weird, well any weirder between them since her little swim in the ocean. Sephiroth's last words to her were that they would visit a few stores in Costa Del before finally leaving. That had been the extent of their conversation. And then he had left her in peace to allow her to repack her scattered items.

Now as Aeris's eyed Sephiroth once again, she realized he seemed to be clutching his chest. Was it possible that his wounds were getting worse?

Embarrassment now forgotten, Aeris quickly jogged towards the silver haired man to walk beside him. Sephiroth didn't bother glancing at the little woman, but the second she was near him his hand dropped back to his side.

"Is something hurting you?" Aeris asked directly, looking at the spot his hand had rested only moments earlier. She couldn't tell if blood was seeping through because of all the black.

Sephiroth's head snapped to the woman with the big green eyes in unconcealed astonishment. However he immediately recovered and looked away.

"I am fine."

Sephiroth quickened his pace, wanting to put as much distance between him and the unusually observant Cetra. He refused to allow any sound to escape his lips as he forced his aching muscles to move faster otherwise his tiny companion would ask more annoying questions.

He had thought he was being inconspicuous but Aeris had proven him wrong. The effects of the contaminant were worse than he had anticipated earlier. There was an unusual burning sensation pulsing from his back and he knew that his immune system was losing against Magenta's toxin.

Sephiroth didn't allow his steps to falter as he gritted his teeth when a sudden burst of pain spread through his chest. However his arm shot up to clutch his chest once again in an instinctive gesture to alleviate the pain.

He hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes until he felt rather than saw a feather light hand touch his arm. That stopped him dead in his tracks. He opened his mako eyes and was taken once again by surprise for there stood Aeris, clasping his arm in her hands.

Shock and outrage soon forced all pain from his mind as he narrowed his eyes at the Cetra.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said, coating each word with layers of ice.

Aeris didn't seem phased by his cold demeanor. Instead she pointed towards a rather close tree.

"You were going to walk into that," she stated firmly, satisfied a little at his bewildered look.

"Hmph," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest causing him to wince a little. "That is impossible."

Now it was Aeris's turn to look bewildered. She mimicked the snobby General, allowing herself to cross her arms too. She smirked as she said, "The only way that would be impossible is if you could see through your eyelids!"

"I don't have time for this," Sephiroth growled under his breath as he resumed walking.

But Aeris soon stopped him as she placed herself in front of him, the set of her jaw clearly indicating that she was angry.

Sephiroth refrained from sighing out loud but nonetheless he didn't try to push Aeris out of his way. Instead he looked at her waiting for her to start reprimanding him for whatever she thought he was doing wrong. He could either fight with her and get angry or just be the passive one and conserve his energy to fight off the toxin.

"What is going on Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, a little nervous at the fact that she had used his name.

"Noth-," he began but was interrupted by Aeris.

"Of course it's nothing," she said, moving her hands around for. "I mean you are ghastly pale and your fever seems to have come back. And to top that all off, I am going to guess that you are in more pain than before and that the toxin is actually spreading. So other than that, everything is fine!" she yelled, chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

Sephiroth's eyes were visibly wider at her outburst but Aeris didn't notice as she huffed and turned to walk away. He had expected her to eventually blow up with anger and frustration but he hadn't anticipated it could have been over something as trivial as his injuries.

Needless to say, the walk back to Costa Del Sol was once again in complete silence, this time Aeris in the lead and Sephiroth walking slowly behind, his mind a little confused by his companion's actions.

Once in Costa del Sol, Aeris's anger was replaced with mortification and a little guilt. Who was she to tell the "Great General Sephiroth of the Shinra army" how to deal with injuries? He is a military man, used to all sorts of wounds and pain. The healer in her sometimes took over and she just had to help no matter who was injured, even if it was Sephiroth.

Aeris twirled the tip of her braid through her fingers as she waited for the General to come out of the item shop. She was a little nervous waiting for him outside because she didn't know where the Seraphim could be hiding.

The many people on the street barely glanced her way for they were too busy with the impressive sights and sounds of the city. For once she was glad that no one paid attention to her.

Sephiroth meanwhile was in the backroom of the store, furiously trying to stop the violent shaking of his body. It was through sheer willpower that he didn't fall to the floor. His hands gripped the exposed iron pipes on the barely structured wall. Rusty squeals could be heard as his strength was slowly ripping the metal from the wall. Finally Sephiroth let go of the support and groggily walked towards the wooden closet in the corner of the dingy room. The owner of the store and him had come to an agreement a few years ago. Sephiroth rented this single room from him to store his extra equipment and items. The silver haired man was thankful that the owner didn't ask any questions and accepted his money with a just a grunt and a nod.

Deftly, he took out the mastered cure materia and focused on its green light. He felt the magic's warm presence spread through his body but then, just as Sephiroth thought the powerful spell was working, he felt the warmth brutally recede and disappear, leaving him as he was before.

"Damnit!" he yelled before throwing the orb against the wall. The materia hit the surface violently and then loudly landed onto the floor. Sephiroth's unnatural green eyes glared daggers at the useless piece of crystallized mako. Even with his superior strength, Sephiroth barely scratched the green materia's surface and he badly wanted to destroy it for its ineffectiveness.

Mastered materia usually had usually worked at curing him of any attack by the Seraphim, including their poison. Sephiroth sneered as he realized what they have done. They had finally found a way to weaken his unique immunity.

"Those bastards!" the General began to swear wholeheartedly. How dare they do this to him? But he'd be damned if he let them win. He swore decades ago that no one and he meant _no one_ would ever control him again. He was the only one who would control his strength, his mind, his power!

His anger began to ebb away as he tried to think of how to stop the flow of the toxin in his blood. He needed to be logical. The Seraphim must have found a way for their blue liquid to be able to infect him. Before it had barely made Sephiroth tickle, but now it was practically invading him.

There had to be a way to stop it.

A single name came to Sephiroth's mind as he wondered who had the knowledge to help him. A rare smile formed on his lips when he realized that he could take care of two chocobos with one stone. They needed to get to Cosmo Canyon fast.

Aeris kept looking both left and right to try to see if anyone was about to sneak up on her. By now a good half hour had passed since Sephiroth had entered the shop and so her paranoia has had time to grow. She could swear she had seen at least 20 Seraphs. But then again she doubted they would be wearing swimming suits, and very colorful ones at that.

"Are you ready to go?" came a voice from in front of her.

Aeris was about to yell for help when she realized it was none other than Sephiroth. Dear Planet if he could sneak up on her from the front, then she shouldn't even bother to see if anyone was doing so from behind. She rested her hand over her beating heart and nodded her yes.

Sephiroth took the lead and walked calmly in front of her. Aeris now recovered from her shock noticed that Sephiroth didn't carry anything extra from the store. So what had he been doing in there for so long?

Her curiosity begged to ask the question to the man in front of her, but her survival instincts were telling her to let it go. She didn't want to have to be stared down by him right now.

As they approached the gates, Aeris became more and more nervous, expecting at any moment to be caught in an ambush. However as she watched Sephiroth, she relaxed when she didn't see him armed or even alarmed at anything. Peacefully and silently they passed through, no one screaming bloody murder and pointing at them.

No one stopped them for papers or asked questions although there were several guards and soldiers around the bustling tourist town.

At last when Aeris couldn't see the outline of Costa del Sol did she feel her tenseness melt away. Aeris knew that they would be walking in silence again, and she didn't really mind. But the trip from Costa del Sol and Cosmo Canyon was considerable. Mustering all the courage she could, the young woman managed to ask her first question after a half-hour walk,

"Sephiroth, how are we going to get to Cosmo Canyon?"

"There is a chocobo farm not far from Costa del Sol."

Aeris smiled a little at that. It was nice to know that there were more chocobo farms around now.

"And how far is that?" she asked.

"Not far."

Sephiroth thought that if he answered her questions with a few mono-syllabic words, she'd get the subliminal message. However that hope was quickly squashed.

"And what is your definition of _far_?" chirped a feminine voice from behind.

Why did she enjoy talking so much, Sephiroth furiously wondered. He could go for entire days without needing to talk to anyone, why couldn't she? Maybe it was the Planet's way of torturing him for his past. Well the Planet did have a knack for punishment, almost enviable really.

"It is just over that hill, now be quiet!" Sephiroth said through clenched teeth. The pain was becoming unbearable. Aeris could tell he was trying to hide it from her, but she was a healer born and bred, and she could recognize the signs. She had almost suggested that he use his flying abilities to carry them to Cosmo Canyon at first, but she knew that he didn't have the strength to do so anymore. Something the young woman didn't think the General would want to be pointed out. His wounded pride might not be able to handle that.

The farm was indeed not far, as the duo reached it within minutes. Aeris did the talking because she wasn't sure if Sephiroth was in the mood for people. She was able to get two yellow chocobos for a good price. It had been a little weird seeing the black clad Sephiroth on such a hyper yellow bird at first but she had gotten used to it.

The large birds galloped across the plains to finally slow down and enter the forest that surrounded Cosmo Canyon. Aeris kept throwing glances at her companion trying to see how he was doing. All she saw was his impassive face as he stared ahead. How was he was he able to keep such a straight face when he was in so much pain, she couldn't begin to fanthom. Finally the deep brown sands of the canyon appeared once out of the forest and Aeris knew that they were close. A vague smile crossed her lips as she remembered the first time when she had visited this place. Such good memories.

Sephiroth halted his chocobo and deftly jumped off letting go of the reins. It was the signal the bird had been waiting for and without a second glance, turned and ran off, back towards its home. Aeris followed Sephiroth's lead and let herself slide off the bird's back. It too quickly followed its comrade.

The Canyon still looked the same. The caves were still very much there, and a few more were present to probably accommodate newcomers. There were more people around, however none seemed too worried about the two strangers who had just arrived in their village. The eternal flame was still burning bright, a good sign if she ever saw one.

"Well what now Sephiroth," Aeris asked as she looked around.

Sephiroth slowly walked towards a young man and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. The youth's eyebrows shot up as he nodded vigorously at the taller man. Suddenly he ran off towards one of the caves and entered.

Both Sephiroth and Aeris stood near the entrance as if waiting for someone. Since Sephiroth wasn't making a move to do anything, Aeris didn't feel like exploring Cosmo Canyon on her own. Aeris kept staring at the door the young man had used, expecting him to come out any minute but nothing happened.

As she was about to question Sephiroth, she noticed he was looking up, way up, at the top of the canyon. Aeris wondered what was so interesting when her eyes were attracted by movement.

A large, reddish brown beast was jumping from cliff to cliff as it came closer to the pair. Aeris was alarmed at how fast it was moving and wondered if they should get ready to fight to protect the residents of Cosmo Canyon. She wanted to scream out for them to run however Sephiroth didn't move as he continued to watch the animal approach. She wondered why he wasn't more alarmed.

Suddenly something caught Aeris's attention. The tip of the beast's tail seemed to be glowing, almost as if it was on… fire! This wasn't possible! Tears welled in her eyes as she clasped her hands together, hoping that it was who she thought.

Sephiroth watched the young woman from the corner of his eye as she smiled brightly at what she saw. He had never seen her so… happy. But why was she crying? Didn't people cry when they were sad?

Finally Aeris couldn't take it any longer and she began running. Sephiroth watched fascinated as she laughed and ran and cried towards her friend.

"Red! Red!" Aeris yelled with arms wide open.

The running animal grinned as much as he could when he saw his companion from long ago. His flame swung back and forth as he ran rapidly to meet Aeris.

Finally Aeris fell to her knees, allowing herself to be on the same level as Red. When he was within reach, Aeris didn't waste a second in grabbing him and pulling him towards her. She hugged him as tightly as she could and Red didn't really care that it almost cut off his air supply. He was just as delighted to see her as she was him. Rapidly he detected the salty smell of tears.

"Aeris, you don't need to cry," Red XIII gently whispered into her ear, putting one of his paws on her shoulder.

"I thought… you were…," she hiccupped. "All dead."

A little noise formed in Red's throat which Aeris felt rather than heard as she had her head nuzzled there. It seemed it was the Nanaki equivalent of saying in human words '_there, there'. _Red moved so he could watch the young woman, his one eye looking intently into her green ones.

With a smile he said, "In a way Aeris, we are all very much here."

Aeris nodded, knowing that Red probably meant that as long as they remembered their friends in their hearts, they would always be here with them.

As delicately as he could, which took years of practice, Red swiped his paw across her reddened cheeks to wipe away all those tears. Aeris couldn't help but giggle at the gesture and felt better by it. Suddenly, a long shadow loomed over them, as if an eclipse had swiftly formed in the sky. However Red easily got up and walked over to it.

"Hello Nanaki."

"Sephiroth, it's been a while. I was expecting you yesterday," replied Red calmly. Aeris blinked several times, confusion plainly written on her pretty features. They knew each other?! Since when?

Red had his head up, black nose high up as he sniffed the air.

"You smell different Sephiroth," Red stated apprehensively.

"I assumed so," came the General indifferent reply. Red nodded his head slowly in silent understanding. They both knew what it meant without needing any additional explanation.

"So you've begun the change," the giant beast concluded, a low growl forming near the end as if the last words tasted bitter on his tongue.

Sephiroth's jaw merely tightened in response, but he nodded curtly in acknowledgement.

"What do you mean? What change?" Aeris asked, looking back and forth between animal and man, more confused than before.

Both looked at her, Sephiroth's cool gaze looking impassively at her while Red's eyes seemed saddened. Suddenly Red's ears perked up as he asked somewhat incredulously, "You didn't explain to her what is happening?"

Finally looking away from Aeris, Sephiroth shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I never got the time for some reason," he said, emphasizing the word _reason. _

Aeris had a suspicion he was talking about her.

"That's right," she mumbled angrily under her breath. "Blame it all on me you silver haired freak of -"

"Aeris, are you listening?" Red was asking, his paw touching her knee to get the Cetra's attention.

The young woman immediately found herself blushing. She hadn't even noticed Red approach her as thoughts of doom on a certain General's ego crossed her mind.

"Come, let us go drink tea," Red invited his new guests as he set off towards the caves. "We have much to discuss and do."

Aeris frowned her dainty eyebrows, "Since when do you drink tea, Red?"

The red animal looked at her and chuckled, "One of the few good things Cid Highwind taught me on our many travels together."

Aeris immediately lowered her head, allowing her long bangs to shadow her face as a pang of sadness crept into her chest. She hadn't thought of it before, but what had she missed because of her death? Avalanche, her friends, must have done so many wonderful and exciting things over the years she had been absent. Did they ever think of her? Had they wished she had been with them to laugh? Did they remember her years after she was gone? How had their lives been like?

No, she couldn't let herself think of that… it hurt too much. And it wasn't fair to them. She was, _had been, _dead. It was only natural for people to heal and ultimately forget. Had Cloud forgotten her, a little voice in her head immediately asked.

A lone tear slid down her cheek, but she furiously wiped it away. She was angry at herself for thinking such thoughts. They were her friends; they would not forget her voluntarily. It's just that it felt like everything had happened a few days ago for her, not a century. Gaia, what would she have done if she had to live through that century and see everything happen? She wasn't sure if it would have been more painful or if it would have been a comfort to her to see her friends live their lives.

She looked at Sephiroth and wondered for the first time since all this began, how had that century alone affected him? Well she assumed he had spent it alone. After all, when one wants to become a God and fails, one doesn't suddenly get social skills for the creatures he was trying to rule.

"Cetra! Will you stop staring at me?" Sephiroth exclaimed, not even bothering to turn his head. It was odd, but he could always tell when her green orbs were watching him.

"I am sorry."

It took Sephiroth a while to fully digest the few words he had heard.

"For what," he finally asked looking straight ahead as they calmly followed Nanaki through the mazes of hallways inside the canyon. "For refusing to go to Cosmo Canyon by wasting our time at Costa del Sol thus trapping us inside the city with the enemy or for calling me, what was it you said? Silver haired freak of…? I didn't catch the last part."

Aeris's green eyes widened considerably when she realized he had heard her. But when he put it that way, it sounded sort of funny. Aeris tried very hard not to snort as she held in her laughter. Sadly for her, Sephiroth noticed her struggle.

"That wasn't meant to be funny," he said, glaring down at her.

"Aeris," Red interrupted. " I took the liberty of making you fake papers to make traveling easier for you. I hope you don't mind," Red said.

Aeris smiled her thanks at the large beast, grateful that she didn't have to worry about going to jail once again. It was nice to have that load off of her mind. Suddenly Sephiroth silently fell to his knees, his hand clasping his wound. Both Red and Aeris were at his side immediately.

"Sephiroth? What's wrong?" asked Aeris, worry evident in her tone. Red was looking at Sephiroth knowing full well that they didn't have much time.

"Aeris I need you to go find someone to help carry him to one of the rooms," Red saw she was about to protest so he quickly added, "You must hurry!"

Aeris's eyes showed fear as she nodded, but she immediately set out on her task. Red watched her go for a minute, making sure she was out of sight before he spoke to Sephiroth.

"There is not much that I can do Sephiroth and I think you know that," Red said regretfully.

Sephiroth's long silver bangs covered some of his face, shadowing his eyes but Red could clearly see the pain he was in.

"I know," Sephiroth whispered as he tried to breathe evenly. "The pain I can deal with, I just need it to stop spreading… for now."

Red's eye widened as he realized what he was asking of him. He couldn't be serious? However the set of his jaw showed that he intended to go through with it. Lowering his head, Red sighed. Time had just been cut very short for their plans. Inching his face towards so that he could better see his eyes, Red began,

"You do realized that you will eventually –," but he stopped as he heard Aeris shouting,

"Come on hurry, this way!"

The eventual sound of footsteps was also heard as Aeris and two individuals came into view.

Sephiroth and Red looked at each other, no words needing to be spoken. They both knew what had to be done.

* * *

So there it is, the new chapter. Oh please be gentle!! When will there be a new update? Only the god of pina coladas knows. 


	12. Coming together

When I started this story, I had not seen Advent Children. I now have the DVD and watched the movie many, many times. But for the sake of this "universe", Advent Children never happened. And sorry for taking long for updating!

* * *

Cat like green eyes glowed in the semi-darkness as Sephiroth lay awake despite what Aeris and Red had told him, no demanded of him! Hours earlier he had practically been dragged into this room and its single bed to recover from the unexpected onslaught of the poison. Out of all the people present, Sephiroth had been the most surprised at how well the foreign substance was destroying him. Not a pleasant thought.

His long platinum hair was sprawled around the single pillow, the tips cascading over the edge of the bed. Usually such untidiness would bother him, but not this time. His hands rested over his chest in the universal pose of relaxation, however his alert mind was racing with multiple thoughts.

Sephiroth wanted to know exactly what was happening to him but only one person had the answers and _she_ was the last being he wanted to talk to right now. The cult, or more likely, Abaddon, had finally designed a poison that would affect his unique DNA. It didn't help that she was the one who had access to whatever data was left over from Hojo's experiments, his and hers included. Who knew what other information she has on him thanks to the mad scientist. It seems he had underestimated the opponent, a mistake that seemed to be his ultimate undoing, once again.

Sephiroth stared dully at the few candles burning in the corners, their small flames casting long shadows along the wall. He couldn't help but find it amusing at how the weak and puny candle had overtaken the world after the rule of the once powerful mako energy that Shinra had so thoughtfully provided. It was almost a perfect metaphor by how he was being taken down by a simple poison. Sighing, he turned his head to stare at the ceiling once more.

His chest rose and fell to the beat of his unlabored breathing. The pain was now tolerable, a mere ache of his muscles but still a nuisance. Whatever Nanaki had prepared was working its magic on his body. But Sephiroth had noticed the sadness in the gentle beast's eyes as his human apprentice had administered the green substance to him. There was something Nanaki wasn't telling him.

Suddenly Sephiroth found himself sitting up as he spoke loudly to the empty room, "You may come in."

Two red ears popped in the doorway, soon followed by Red's entire head with a sheepish look on his face, like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Sephiroth smiled vaguely for he knew that he had caught Red unaware. His hearing was, after all, almost as acute as the animal's.

"Forgive me, I was debating whether to speak with you now or later," explained Red as he walked in to sit next to the bed. "But I guess you would rather me explain now."

Nodding his approval, Sephiroth swung his long legs over the bed so he could face Red better.

"The potion that I had prepared for you is but a temporary solution."

"Temporary?" Sephiroth repeated dully, already beginning to understand why Red had seemed so sad.

"Yes. It will not prevent the toxin from fully infecting your body," Red replied. Taking a deep breath he continued, "It will only delay the inevitable. I am truly sorry Sephiroth."

Red bowed his head in defeat, feeling their situation had gotten that much worse. In the last few years, he had detected differences in the air, no matter where he went on Gaia, the air seemed to be waging a silent war with a foreign entity that only his nose, and most of the animal world, could sense. Worried, Red had immediately closed himself off in his grandfather's library spending weeks and months savagely going through every book in the old library for an explanation for the abnormal phenomena. In the end, Sephiroth coming to Cosmo Canyon had been the one who had held the answer by revealing it was the Planet's very soul under attack.

That was why vegetation no longer held its usual bright green colors or how the wind blew with less energy now. Nature itself was weakening. However, the most pressing matter now was how would Aeris destroy Abaddon if Sephiroth didn't help her or the Planet? Or worse, how would Aeris survive if Sephiroth became one of them? If the General were to turn, he would be under Abaddon's control! It would be Jenova all over again and the human population still remembered that cataclysmic event from a century ago.

"How long?" Sephiroth asked strongly, breaking through Red's thoughts.

"A week… at most."

"Is it possible for me to take the potion more than once?"

"Of course, but I don't see where you are going with this," a confused Red answered.

Sephiroth slowly looked at the candles beyond Red's shoulder, seeming to relax under their little fires. "I will take the necessary dosage every few days to keep the toxin from spreading further. I will do so until my duty to the Planet is finished," Sephiroth explained, his voice the epitome of indifference.

Red's eyes widened at the implications of what he would be doing to himself. "But Sephiroth it may not work that long! And if it did, you would need to take the potion more frequently and at a higher dosage."

"Then we shall have to be faster than the toxin. Aeris and I will leave immediately for Midgar." To finish this once and for all, he added silently.

The beast's fiery tail swished to and fro as his dissatisfaction was displayed physically. "Are you sure?"

Silence ensued as both man and animal looked at each other, swirling green meeting yellow. Finally the silver haired man shrugged and said, "We have no choice."

Red looked as if he was about to protest but seemed to decide against it as he got up and left the room without any more words. Sephiroth wasn't insulted by the abrupt exit, he knew it meant that Nanaki had accepted his words, albeit against his better judgment.

Sephiroth passed a gloved hand through his long silver bangs, suppressing a sigh.

This was going to be a problem. Initially he had planned for this to last several months, but now they were going to do it within the space of a few days. He knew very well that their chances had been greatly diminished with him getting infected and Aeris not being ready. This was going to be difficult if not downright impossible.

But these thoughts would have to be dealt with later for his sensitive hearing detected the approach of the footsteps of a pair of large boots. _Aeris_.

He didn't think he had the energy to deal with her right now. Immediately he lied down and began pretending to be asleep. However his eyes shot wide open when he realized that he, the great General Sephiroth, was in a way, hiding from a small Cetra! Things were just getting too complicated. Sephiroth was too busy trying to understand his unreasonable action that he didn't even see Aeris come in until she said,

"You had me worried there."

The young woman was watching him intently with her big green eyes, a ghost of a smile on her pink lips. The General was astonished at how comfortable she seemed with him. Usually Aeris's shoulders would be tense and her spine would become rigid in his presence. She probably wasn't even aware of her body's reaction to him, but he was. Now her body language was relaxed and calm. But more surprisingly, she was smiling at him.

"You need not be worried about me," he said, elegant silver eyebrows frowning a bit. He couldn't stop wondering why Aeris kept getting concerned about someone like him, especially over someone like him. The girl shouldn't be wasting any energy on him because his days were numbered and they both knew it.

Aeris rapidly looked down at her feet, a little embarrassed but mostly hurt at the way he kept being indifferent. She knew he wasn't a warm person but that didn't mean he had to be rude all the time. It would be nice if things weren't so distant between them, not to mention easier. Traveling with a complete stranger was never comfortable or enjoyable.

"Sorry," she let herself mumble and walked out, her big black boots scrunching the sandy dirt beneath.

Sephiroth noticed the way she had seemed to deflate after he had spoken. Had he said something wrong? He immediately dismissed it from his mind and tried to fall asleep instead. Talking with Aeris always seemed to drain extra effort from him.

Aeris on the other hand felt a little rejected but it was to be expected. Even someone as optimistic as herself had her limits and they had just been reached.

Without thinking Aeris sprinted off in the direction she thought was the exit, needing a deep breath of fresh air, only to trip over something on the way. An animal like yelp was immediately heard as both Red and Aeris rolled on the sandy floor. The fire beast was the first to get up and approach the young woman who seemed immobile just lying in the hallway, staring up at nothing in particular.

As he came closer, Aeris sat up and quickly smiled at him. Red smiled in return and merely shook his head to get rid of some of the dirt in his mane.

"You need to watch where you are going, Aeris."

The Cetra swatted her bangs out of her eyes and laughed some more. "Sorry Red," she said getting up and fully dusting herself off. "I was just thinking about something and not of where I was going."

Without hesitation Red replied, "Sephiroth. Yes, he has been preoccupying my mind as well."

"What?! No! That's not it, I mean… what??" Aeris stuttered defensively as she tried to recover from being so obvious. However that only made Red's ears perk up, literally.

"My apologies then. What was really bothering you? Maybe I could be of some assistance," inquired Red only half-truthfully. He knew full well that she was worried about Sephiroth.

"Well I was thinking about him," she admitted shyly, rubbing her forehead, unknowingly drawing a smudge of dirt on it. "But I was also wondering how the two of you became such good friends. I mean the last I remember was how everyone was on their way to kill him."

Red nodded and chuckled almost fondly. "Yes I can understand why it would be a little odd," he said as he walked past Aeris, his padded paws barely making noise on the dirt flooring. "Come, let us go to the observatory."

Red led the way silently and Aeris walked closely behind, her eyes taking in the many colorful doors they passed. A lot more people seemed to call Cosmo Canyon their home now. She remembered being here and being at peace as well. This Canyon had always felt a little closer to the Planet than the other villages her group had traveled through. The observatory especially. The sky seemed so close to the Planet that Aeris had had trouble seeing where one ended and the other started the last time she was here with… with _them_.

They had reached the top of the stairs and Red gently nudged the door open with his nose. The first thing that struck the young woman was how messy everything seemed, as if someone was constantly at work here. But that was impossible, Nanaki's grandfather had died a long time ago. Aeris let her hand touch some of the old, worn books, mesmerized at the sheer content of information they all must contain by now. So much time and effort had had to go into this it was amazing.

"I come here often to research and continue my grandfather's work. As you can probably tell, I am not the neatest animal," he said explaining the mess.

Aeris quickly looked at the red beast, a slight smile tugging on her lips as she nodded. So it was Red that did the research now, she thought.

"So much has changed, yet hasn't," she whispered to no one in particular, her eyes taking on a fanciful state as she continued looking. She walked up towards the large platform that would become the planetarium if the right handle was pressed, one delicate hand raised up in anticipation of touching this thing from the past. Nanaki observed her the entire time as she took small, almost frightened steps towards his grandfather's most valued item.

As her hand came into contact with the cold metal, her eyes closed as an almost inaudible sigh escaped her half-open mouth. She remembered it all too clearly.

They had all stood here transfixed as Bugenhagen had shown them the universe and their precious little planet moving through it all. She could still see Yuffie practically drooling over the huge materia and of Tifa's wide wonder at the many stars floating around them. Then there had been Cloud who behind his serious and stoic expression, she had seen the awe and amazement in his glowing eyes as he watched Gaia. His expression had changed as his gaze had shifted towards the burning Meteor so dangerously close to the Planet. His hands had clenched into fists and his eyes had once again hardened to their dark blue hue. Oh yes, Cloud had shown many emotions in that single moment.

It had made Aeris proud to know that Cloud truly cared about the Planet and its inhabitants and wasn't just going after Sephiroth for revenge. Revenge never led anywhere nor was it as validating as everyone made it out to be.

But in the end he had partly killed Sephiroth for revenge, revenge for her.

Immediately she snatched her hand away from the metal as if she had been burned. Aeris blinked a few times as she remembered where she was and more importantly, _when_ she was.

"Sephiroth had also been entranced by the planetarium the first time he came in here," Red said, breaking the stillness of the room. Aeris turned back towards the object in question wondering how could someone like Sephiroth be intrigued by it. She had always assumed he was just a military man, someone who knew the way of the sword and only the way of the sword.

The sound of moving paws made her focus her attention on Red as he approached the main circular desk to take a seat. He motioned with his head for her to come and join him and Aeris didn't waste any time in doing so. She sat on one of the chairs, her hands immediately clutching the solid wood on her sides. Why was she nervous all of a sudden?

"After we defeated Sephiroth, we all continued with our lives. Of course many things had changed almost immediately. Shinra was no longer in power, parts of Midgar had been destroyed because of Meteor's debris. All in all, things weren't good," he said while his eyes focused on an old framed picture near the wall, his mind remembering those times.

Aeris sat still, fascinated by the large beast's words. She wasn't surprised that she couldn't remember any of it. Although she had thought that her being part Cetra, she would have been allowed to enter the Promised Land. So rightfully, she should have some memories of that place, but she didn't.

As Red remained quiet, she followed his gaze to the picture hanging on the wall. Her green eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock when she recognized the individuals in it.

The grief she had so well ignored until now threatened to overwhelm her. Twin emerald eyes shone with unshed tears as she saw her friends, all smiling and happy, except for Vincent, staring back at her from the wall. She managed to laugh as she let her tears fall. Her laugh held no bitterness, only relief and even a little happiness.

But just as suddenly, her tears became sadder as a painful lump formed in the back of her throat. She was about to excuse herself when an unexpected weight was placed on her lap causing her to jump a little in her seat. It was one of Red's giant paws, offering her comfort in his own way. Without hesitation, Aeris wrapped her much smaller human hand around his furry red one while she used the other to wiped away her tears.

"It's just… it's just, I'm not going to see them again. Ever. They are all gone, have been gone for so long," Aeris whispered in between hiccups and sniffles, her small body shaking with each labored breath she took.

Red was watching her with his one eye, knowing full well how she felt. He had lived through each and every one of their friend's passings, and he had mourned them all painfully. But he got comfort from knowing that their souls would never cease to exist, instead they would always partake in the lifestream's dance of birth and death.

Silence filled the room, only to be broken by Aeris sniffling. Finally after Aeris had calmed down a little bit, she asked the painful question that had been on her mind for a long time.

"What happened to them?"

As Red looked at Aeris, he couldn't help but smile. The tip of her nose was red and her bright green eyes were alert and bright, almost willing him to answer the question.

"They lived happily Aeris," Red said. "And they never forgot you either. We were always grateful for what you did for us all."

Aeris was stunned, speechless and above all, truly happy. She had been so scared they had forgotten about her, they who were the closest thing to a real, big, close family she ever had during her short life.

A few more tears escaped her eyes, but these were from joy and not grief. Her lower lip trembled as she whispered a heart felt thank you to the gentle beast who had set her mind at ease and wiggled his ears in response.

Aeris giggled and dried her tears once again, more relaxed now then she had been in ages. To know that her closest friends had led happy lives was more than enough to return her to her high spirits. Grabbing his head, she leaned in and kissed his forehead giggling once more as she heard Red purr.

"I am glad you are feeling better," he said, a small purr still in his voice. "You are going to need to be strong with Sephiroth when you both leave for Midgar."

Aeris was momentarily surprised. "Midgar? But Sephiroth told me it is now avoided by everyone because it is too dangerous."

"He wasn't lying. It is dangerous because that is Seraphim territory. Their leader, Abaddon, occupies the old Shinra building and keeps it well defended. We lost many people trying to find that out I'm afraid," Red said, his voice solemn.

"How is Sephiroth doing now?" the young woman asked timidly. He had seemed all right when she had seen him earlier but one could never tell with the swordsman, his face was a constant blank. Before the giant animal could explain, the man in question slipped quietly into the room, closing the door forcefully behind him to make his presence known.

"He is fine," Sephiroth's commanding voice boomed, effectively shutting down all follow up questions Aeris had. Red also didn't feel the need to contradict him as Sephiroth narrowed his glowing eyes in his particular direction.

The silver haired man's intense stare quickly redirected towards Aeris but she didn't flinch.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he approached until he stood directly in front of her. Aeris had to crane her neck to be able to see him.

"What?" she answered incredulously. "As in right now?"

Sephiroth simply nodded, his longs platinum bangs shifting with the movement.

It was Red's turn to be shocked. "Sephiroth that doesn't give us any time to prepare for-"

"I know that!" the swordsman lashed out, his mouth twisted in a snarl. Red and Aeris exchanged looks of confusion at Sephiroth's outburst, both fully aware he was always composed no matter what situation presented itself. Something was not right.

Sephiroth refrained from grabbing his throbbing head in a vain attempt to ease the pain. Instead he chose to close his eyes tightly shut. The pain in his head almost immediately began to dull out, eventually completely dissipating. Relieved that he was now back in control, Sephiroth slowly opened his glowing mako eyes. But Red was no longer there, only Aeris was. Had he left his eyes closed that long?

Unabashed silence was the first thing his senses noted in importance, quickly followed by Aeris's worry. He could almost feel it hovering in the air, like an invisible living thing, her unending curse of everlasting sympathy and those lively emerald green eyes. He didn't want to admit it, especially to himself, but that ability of hers made him nervous. Of course he'd sooner die or kill anyone than show it.

Aeris didn't seem to notice the effect she was having on the powerful General. Instead she was more interesting in how he was doing, health wise. Gently she lifted herself from the chair, thus allowing her to gain at least some height to Sephiroth's intimidating stance and slowly, as if afraid he would bite her, she laid her hands on his muscular arms.

Sephiroth couldn't believe she was actually touching him of her free will and it showed in how far his eyebrows had lifted at her gesture. However he was no longer looking at her, instead staring at a spot above her head.

The young brunette couldn't help but be amused at how easy it was to shock this man, but such thoughts would have to be for later. Some things just had to be discussed at this very moment.

Taking a deep breath all the while still holding on the silver haired man standing toe to toe in front of her, she calmly began speaking, "Are you really feeling better?"

"Yes."

Truthfully, she had at least expected a sentence or two as explanation. Maybe if she phrased it differently.

"Has the poison been purged out of your body?"

Abruptly Sephiroth tensed and looked down at her. It wasn't the usual impassive look that Aeris had gotten so used to. No, this time his glowing eyes held so much intensity Aeris almost smiled at him. She could see emotion there, emotion she didn't think he possessed. And for a brief moment, Aeris felt true hope that their purpose could be accomplished, together.

Sephiroth was silent for a moment debating what he should say. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he lie to her and yes, even protect her from something that would only affect him in the end? There would be no point in her knowing that he had even more limited time and besides, she would only pester him with her cosmic worry.

A long time ago, Sephiroth would have never found himself even considering between such options. He would have taken the more efficient course of action, people be damned. Well if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have _cared_ so much, yet he found himself caring a little about the green eyed girl. Just a little.

"Yes, the poison is no longer within me," he said and with those words, Sephiroth had for once in his life done something to protect another.

For a few seconds Sephiroth watched her wondering if he had done the right thing. Out of nowhere, Aeris's natural bright smile appeared and he found his answer there.

* * *

Woohoo! You have no idea how long this has been sitting in my computer. It's because i write in pieces that it took so long. Not that i didnt feel like login in. Reviews??


	13. Coming apart

Wow long loooong time no update. I hope there are still readers interested in this story.

* * *

Sephiroth was walking fast. He had to find Nanaki before Aeris could talk to him and learn the truth. Yes he had lied to the Cetra, but it was a good lie, was it not? Sephiroth did remember the expression a white lie, but he had never really understood its meaning until now. Nanaki would have to lie as well, but he might be a little harder to convince. However Sephiroth was assured that his superior logic would prevail in the end because it was for the greater good.

Eventually he found the red beast in his room at the inn. Sephiroth stopped and leaned on the doorway as he listened to Nanaki's angry mutterings. In between his mumblings, Nanaki was putting stuff from his shelves and into Aeris's backpack. He saw him putting several medical supplies and materia into it, something they would probably need, he concluded. Finally Nanaki turned around, bringing with him a package Sephiroth hadn't noticed.

"Here," he dropped it at Sephiroth's feet. "This is all the medicine you will need, and more." Nanaki abruptly turned his back on Sephiroth and went back to packing with renewed and unnecessary vigor.

"You are angry." Sephiroth's simple statement seemed to be the last straw for the red animal.

"She has a right to know what she is getting into!" Nanaki said loudly still not bothering to look at the General. "You are both going towards danger and you don't seem to care what will happen in the end!"

"I can handle it," came the composed reply. Sephiroth didn't understand Red's uneasiness. He was the ultimate soldier, made stronger and better than anyone else. It wasn't arrogance, it was just fact. This toxin would not have the better of him, he wouldn't allow it. As long as he was above it and in control, there was nothing to worry about.

"You might be able to handle it, but for how long?" Nanaki asked softly, his one good eye glowing in the semi-darkness as he observed the impassive Sephiroth. "Aeris deserves to know. You owe her that minimal favor."

Red didn't wait for an answer, instead he flipped close the backpack, grabbed it with his jaws and made his way past the tall man without another word.

Now that Sephiroth didn't have a witness, he allowed himself a rare moment of weakness and rolled his eyes. He knew very well that Nanaki was trying to prey on his conscience, what little there was anyways. He continued to watch the spot the red beast had occupied only seconds before, lost deep in thought. He knew very well that she deserved to know… but did she need to know? It was a fine line. Rubbing his chin, Sephiroth exited Red's room and walked aimlessly around the cave complex the citizens of Cosmo Canyon called home.

Several people stopped and stared at the imposing man, some mesmerized by his long silver hair, others moving out of his way fearing the amazingly long sword strapped to his hip. If only they knew how often it had been used in the course of its life. But Sephiroth didn't pay much attention to the people around him, he just wanted to get to a place where he could be alone.

Whether it was his subconscious directing him or just sheer coincidence, Sephiroth found himself in the observatory. It didn't take long for him to realize he wasn't alone. Aeris was there, sitting at the large table seeming to be reading something. She hadn't noticed his presence yet so he could easily slip away without her knowing. So why wasn't his body already on its way out and trying to find another place of solitude? Instead he seemed to be using this unexpected moment to watch her.

Aeris's braid hung over the chair she was occupying, the tips curling up of their own accord. His pristine eyes took in the slight curve of her neck as her head was bent at a slight angle over the book. What was she reading that was so interesting? He was about to inquire but then his eyes locked onto the familiar big bag sitting idly by her feet. So Nanaki had beat him to it.

He waited to see if she would notice his presence lurking behind her. As seconds turned into minutes and she hadn't made any other move than flip a page over, he concluded that she wouldn't. He resisted the urge to lean in the doorway and wait.

"Aeris."

The unexpectedness of hearing her name caused the small woman to jump up from her seat in fright, a shriek escaping her lips. Thankfully she didn't fall to the floor instead she rapidly twirled in her chair to better face Sephiroth who had not budged from his place in the doorway. And he continued to stand there, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he watched her impassively.

"We leave soon."

Aeris just nodded her head returning silently to the book she was so engrossed in. Sephiroth couldn't help but feel dismissed by such a pacific gesture. Didn't he just give her a direct order? But she kept on reading, rather ferociously now. Before Sephiroth could stop himself, his mouth betrayed him. "What are you reading?"

He could kick himself.

"Red's journal," she replied a little impishly trying to contain the smile from her voice. Of course she had gotten Red's permission when he came up here only minutes before, but Sephiroth didn't need to know that.

The mention of such a private book got his attention even if it wasn't welcomed. Slowly he approached Aeris until he stood directly behind her, his tall height allowing him to read over her sitting form. His sharp eyes confirmed what she had told him. The book was indeed in Red's writing: angular and a bit messy. It was hard to write with a pen in one's mouth.

"It says here that you arrived in Cosmo Canyon 70 years after Meteor," Aeris said, her eyes never leaving the paper. She was trying to be subtle about it but she really wanted to know what happened when she hadn't been around.

A pause ensued, one in which Aeris tensely waited for him to respond. She tried peeking out of the corner of her eye to see his face but all she glimpsed were cascades of silver hair. Either he seemed to be really intent on reading or he was just ignoring her as always. A few more minutes passed by in which the Cetra waited hopefully. But eventually it was replaced bu frustration. Just as Aeris was about to shut the book and leave, Sephiroth's voice broke the silence.

"That is correct."

Aeris didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at his meager response.

"But why?"

"I was told to."

Immediately he straightened and began walking towards the exit not wanting to discuss it any further. But a small hand stopped him. He looked down at the feminine digits as they gripped his upper arm tightly. Sephiroth felt the all too common feeling of irritation rise within his chest whenever Aeris was about to ask a question, that's why he had sensed it was time to leave.

"I don't feel Her anymore. Not even a little bit," she began explaining, her downcast eyes hiding the sadness behind them. It was scary from going to feeling the Planet whenever she wanted to, to not feeling Her at all. Sure it all happened within a century, but to the last Cetra, it only felt like days.

"I just want to know what happened," Aeris ended feebly, almost like she had given up on getting answers. Her hand went limp and lost its hold on Sephiroth as it went back to its owner. He could only think of one way to help her and that was to give her what she seeked.

Without bothering to face her, he began calmly, his low voice divulging his inner turmoil, "After everything that happened, I wasn't allowed to die. Everyone thought I was destroyed, but I was directed to go into hiding until the time came. Needless to say, I wasn't very satisfied with such an order but I was forced into it. After 70 years the Planet finally contacted me again and told me to go see Nanaki."

"What did you do during 70 years?" asked Aeris aghast. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be alone for 70 years with no one to talk to.

"I was fine," Sephiroth said truthfully as he turned and faced Aeris. He wasn't prepared to see her looking at him with such sympathy and kindness. Sephiroth quickly turned away, walking around her and towards the library to pretend to be interested by some of the books. Comforting and human feelings always made him feel a little out of place and awkward.

"During those decades, I learned valuable information. As time went by, I noticed a pattern coming out of Midgar."

Aeris stayed silent for a while and finally uttered, "Abaddon."

"Exactly," Sephiroth said as his mako eyes locked onto Aeris' earthly ones. "Very perceptive of you."

"Stories first started about people going to Midgar and never coming back. It wasn't anything shocking back then, just stories everyone assumed. Eventually corpses started littering Midgar. And just a few years ago, the missing started appearing in different parts of Gaia, seeking people to join them, be it voluntary or involuntary."

"Join them?" Aeris echoed. "You mean as in recruiting?"

Sephiroth paused a moment to wipe some dust off of an old looking book before continuing.

"Yes, Abaddon has an urgent need of human hosts as she keeps getting them killed in her quest for world domination. And now that people from all over avoid Midgar, she has to come for them."

Unconsciously, Aeris shivered at his last words. Just thinking of being snatched by those soulless victims made her skin crawl.

"We have to stop her," she exclaimed. "We can't just let her go on taking innocent lives!"

"The humans are the least of our problems," Sephiroth said darkly, utterly unperturbed by such an idea.

Aeris's green eyes widened momentarily, still quite unused to the man's disregard for humanity. "People are not expendable," she replied loudly, her cheeks already getting crimson as she balled her hands into fists. "Everyone deserves to live and you do not get to decide! How can you still be so cold towards your own kind? You are human! You should have some sympathy towards them!"

Even as she was talking, Aeris knew she was getting deeper and deeper into forbidden territory. However she didn't want to be silent any longer and let him treat people as if they were nothing but ants to be squished by anyone's whims.

Frowning, Sephiroth remained silent expecting Aeris to continue in her, what was in his mind, a rant.

Sephiroth's eyes had narrowed considerably and as he came closer, Aeris could see his eyes glowing brighter and brighter. Suddenly, she didn't want to be in the same room as this dangerous man because all her previous courage was making an abrupt exit. Mere inches separated the two once he finally stood in front of her.

"I have no sympathy towards _them_," he spat the word out as if it tasted acrid in his mouth. "And make no mistake about my intentions, the only reason I am doing this is so I can finally die!"

Aeris couldn't help it as she felt her natural compassion flowing towards him again. Just hearing him say how badly he wanted to stop living made her even sadder. How could someone wish for death so intensely as the man standing in front of her? How miserable and alone one must feel in life in order to wish for its end. Did he really not have anything to live for? Instinctively Aeris small hands rose up and wound around his torso, all doubts and fears at present gone.

Sephiroth immediately became tense and alert, not being familiar with this sort of situation and it left him feeling exposed. He watched in painful silence the small woman pressed to him, her features hidden from his view but he refused to touch her back so he kept his arms raised. The tall man had an inkling that he probably looked ridiculous at that moment. However, much more quickly than he had assumed he was capable, Sephiroth began feeling slightly comfortable like this, her warm body heat seeping into his own.

All of a sudden a small whisper broke the silence, one in which he heard Aeris say, "I am so sorry living is unbearable for you," before finally, slowly letting go of him.

Aeris couldn't quite work up the nerve to look up to his face for fear of seeing utter disgust marred on his beautiful features while Sephiroth couldn't seem to look away from her angelic ones. He couldn't help but find her unpredictability fascinating. One minute she feared him, like she had just a few minutes ago and the next, she was hugging him. Not for the first time he wondered if she had control over some of her actions.

Aeris meanwhile felt suddenly very uncomfortable after what she had just done and was furtively looking for a way out. She found her solace in the shape of her backpack so she quickly bent down to pick it up.

"Well, um… I'm packed and ready to go, so I'll just wait for you at the exit," she said while she pretended to be too absorbed with her task to look up at her companion.

Quickly the young woman made her way around the imposing man and practically ran out the door.

Well at least she wasn't the only one feeling awkward now, Sephiroth thought smugly.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Aeris yelled at herself mentally as she paced back and forth outside of the caves, red dust clouds rising up after each step. How could she do that? Sometimes her emotions had a way of overruling her mind and making her immediately act on them. Well it was already done with so she couldn't change anything about it now.

Aeris kicked a stray rock in frustration as hard as she could in an attempt to let off some steam. She watched passively as it bounced away and landed near a large, black boot. The young woman didn't even have to look up to know who the owner of said boot was.

"Good," Sephiroth's deep voice boomed making the surrounding people jump a little in fright. "We can leave now."

Repressing a sigh, she saw Nanaki walk up behind Sephiroth and sit near the entrance where the tall man stood. From where Aeris was, she couldn't hear what words were exchanged between each other but it was brief and from what she could make out, it was also tense. The General merely made the slightest nod in agreement, she supposed, and walked away, his crunchy footsteps getting louder the closer he got. Aeris tore her eyes away from Sephiroth's form and glanced at Nanaki who was smiling and greatly waving his paw goodbye at her. Seeing such cheerfulness in her friend, the young woman couldn't help but wave rigorously in return.

So the beginning of the end had arrived, the Cetra thought morbidly to herself as she turned her back on Cosmo Canyon and walked towards what was possibly now the most dangerous city on the planet with the most dangerous man on it. Well in mathematics, two negatives made a positive right? That probably didn't apply to her situation though.

Sephiroth barely spared her or Nanaki a second glance as he took the lead. If Aeris didn't know any better, she'd say he was preoccupied with something. However she knew even if she asked she wouldn't get an answer.

Following Sephiroth out of Cosmo Canyon brought back the feelings of apprehension and fear that had subsided while she had resided at the spiritual village. With every step she took, the more reality settled once again on her. She couldn't help twisting her neck to catch small and final glimpses of the canyon, secretly wanting to be back there. But it depressed her even further when her eyes could no longer see Nanaki's fire tail in the distance.

The duo had been walking in silence for nearly two hours. It wasn't a comfortable one nor was it completely awkward. It was just that both individuals were painfully aware of the other's presence. Any time Sephiroth looked like he was about to turn his silver head, Aeris perked up waiting for him to say anything. The same was happening with Sephiroth. Each time he heard Aeris take a deep breath, he immediately assumed she was going to ask something and he found himself preparing to answer her.

One more hour passed with no one managing to dispel the oppressive air. They were finally saved by the setting of the sun. Both noticed the slow, descending darkness and with a minimum of words passing between, they made camp. The fire was easily started thanks to the packed fire materia. Aeris and Sephiroth settled on opposite sides of the roaring fire, choosing to look into it rather than above it.

Silence seemed to be the third companion of the group. In the end, it was the young Cetra who decided to make the first move by asking if he had packed the sword he had gotten her.

Lifting his head slightly up to look at her, Sephiroth quietly replied, "There was no point. We'll be in Midgar in a few days so there is no time for me to teach you even the most mundane of moves."

With that, Sephiroth's eyes refocused on the blaze in front of him therefore ending the chat. Aeris however was a little relieved that in the end she wouldn't have to use a sword, it would have felt wrong in her hands. But now that she had attempted to at least try a civil conversation with her companion, Aeris could sleep more soundly thinking she had done her duty. Without another word, the young woman turned away and lied down on her side to be more comfortable on the firm ground while she slept. She had been unaware of just how tired she had become due to their journey. But the minute her head hit the ground, her weary eyelids fluttered to a close and her breathing slowed as sleep overcame her.

Once her breathing had deepened and evened out, Sephiroth dared to look at her knowing she wouldn't feel his eyes on her. Even though her face was turned away from him and all he had to look at was her back and large braid which now laid on the grass beside her, it sufficed for him. He couldn't really explain it, not in any words he knew but it made him… happy? No, maybe that wasn't the word he thought. Happiness wasn't a state he was overly familiar with so he wasn't sure if this feeling was it. Was he just content around her? Or maybe actually pleased by her presence? Whatever reason, he felt better now being around her. Could a hug really hold such power?

Sephiroth still got annoyed at her at times but he also found himself appreciating her smile. And just today when she had hugged him, her body so closely pressed to his… he hadn't just felt awkwardness though. Sephiroth would have eventually put his arms around her but he didn't know if Aeris would have welcomed that.

His mako eyes shifted towards the fire once more because its light was getting weaker. Sephiroth poked the burning wood with a long stick causing hundreds of tiny, furious embers to fly upwards. The orange glow of the flames was reflected beautifully in his eyes, but Sephiroth wasn't aware of that. Suddenly however, sheer pain filled them as the powerful man hunched over as it flowed through every vein in his body. It took all of his willpower from crying out from the impact.

He looked up once to see if Aeris had woken up but she remained still in her sleep. As quickly as his aching muscles would allow him, Sephiroth got up, took his bag and limped, more than walked, further away from Aeris to take the medicine Red had packed for him. Once he was satisfied that he wasn't within hearing distance of the young Cetra, he fell to his knees trying to relax his constricted chest and take in a much needed deep breath. Sephiroth could barely inhale.

His hands trembled as he roughly undid the clasp of the bag. He was trying to be delicate with the glass vials that held his only salvation to this torture. Finally he managed to hold onto one and to remove the cap. His body was practically drenched in sweat from the effort it required to stay conscious. With as much precision he could muster, he drank deeply of the remedy and let himself fall forward onto his chest almost out of strength.

The liquid was so effective that within seconds the pain had dulled and was on its way out of his system.

Sephiroth's eyes were closed as he tried to stay awake so he could get up and go back to camp. He couldn't leave Aeris all alone and unguarded. But even with his superhuman strength he didn't know if he could do it. The longer he stayed on the ground, the harder it was for him to fight the urge to sleep. The pain was gone but it had completely drained him.

It was only the first night and already he felt like he could barely hold the pain at bay. Maybe Nanaki had been right, maybe he wouldn't be able to stop the toxin from getting to him. He already could feel his control slipping, slowly being replaced by Abaddon' own power.

* * *

OMG!! A new chapter done!! Please review!! I have such a twist in mind for this story!


	14. First step home

It's sad, I had to reread this story in order to remember what was going on. School is keeping me really busy.

* * *

Aeris slept on, oblivious to the waking world around her. Only the singsong of different birds and the occasional rustling of branches among the tall pines seeped through her half-awake mind. With the waking world around her, she was able to conclude that morning had come. Aeris kept her eyes closed as she rolled onto her back, choosing to enjoy the nature around her through her other senses. Her exposed skin could feel the crisp breeze as it swished calmly by. The slight tickling eventually made her smile.

Finally a yawn escaped her and she had no choice but to finally sit up and admit that sleep time was over. Aeris fully stretched and yawned to her heart's content. She didn't even have to look to know that the fire had gone out hours before, its warmth no longer needed. But it was the absence of Sephiroth that truly got her attention. However the young woman almost immediately dismissed it thinking that he was off probably hunting or gathering berries or something. That latter thought made her giggle at how funny that would look.

So while she waited for him to come back, Aeris busied herself with the mundane task of cleaning up around their encampment. There wasn't much to do except making sure nothing of theirs was left behind. As she walked around, she saw that Sephiroth was actually the one who had forgotten something: Masamune. Rapidly she connected the dots and they weren't painting a pretty picture. Sephiroth would never go anywhere without his prized possession… ever. She had yet to see him without it. And so her earlier assumptions about him going away hunting, unless he was doing it with his bare hands, were wrong.

A sinking feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach. Something had happened while she slept, of that she was now sure. Without a second thought, Aeris sprang forward, running blindly through the trees and high vegetation. She didn't stop not caring that she was going blindly and yelling his name hoping for a response. She was more worried that in her frantic state she would run right past him than of someone or something finding her first.

The ruckus she was causing however actually woke up Sephiroth from his deep slumber. At first he was lost as to where he was but last night's events came quickly to his sharp mind and he knew he had succumbed to sleep in the end. It angered him that he had allowed it to happen but he knew that considering the facts, he maybe couldn't have done anything about it at the time. Keeping quiet, Sephiroth raised himself from the ground and wiped his coat clean of the dirt and grass.

Sephiroth's eyes scanned the area to see if he could spot the running Cetra anywhere. He should probably find Aeris and tell her to calm down before she woke up the entire continent. Carefully he picked up the bag with the remaining vials thankful that he hadn't broken any. In the end these were going to prove to be very valuable to him.

One of the first things he noticed was how the pain had completely vanished. It was as if nothing at all had happened last night. He was impressed, albeit grudgingly. Sephiroth would never underestimate Nanaki's medicine again.

Focusing on the ruckus the small woman was causing, Sephiroth determined Aeris was somewhere on his left so he chose to walk towards that direction. She'd probably trip over him eventually which she did soon enough. It was his silver hair among the green colors that grabbed her attention and Aeris knew without a shadow of a doubt it was him. Relief flooded her and she couldn't help but smile now that she had found him.

She caught up to him quickly and didn't waste any time in asking where he had been.

"I woke up early and went for a walk," his voice rumbled.

"Uh huh," she raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "So what's with the branches in your hair?"

Sephiroth chose not dignify her question by running his fingers through his mane to make sure she wasn't lying although it was tempting.

"We are in a forest Aeris and I slept on the ground, just like you," he answered simply as he abruptly reached out and gently removed a stick from Aeris' own hair. He showed it to her, the barest of smiles crossing his lips as he watched her blush in embarrassment.

"Right," she mumbled. "Well I'm all packed and ready to go. I was just waiting for you."

He merely nodded in turn as he set off towards their campsite just to make sure if indeed all had been taken care of. To his delightful surprise, he was impressed with the way Aeris had gotten rid of the more obvious signs of their being here. The logs that hadn't fully burnt had been discarded and the ashes spread out across the soil. It wasn't perfect but it was going to have to be sufficient.

He watched as Aeris retrieved her bag and he meanwhile picked up Masamune. He concealed his astonishment well at finding his weapon had been here the entire night while he hadn't. In his haste to put some distance between him and the sleeping Cetra, he had forgotten his precious katana. He couldn't help but feel a little sliver of fear at the pain that had blinded him so from his usual thinking.

Strapping it to his waist, he set out without hesitation in the direction they needed to go which was the nearest possible port. Aeris followed him without any doubt. She didn't realize that she was doing so or even when she had begun to trust his lead so much, but she did now.

The hike towards Costa Del Sol was once more done in silence but this time Aeris couldn't take it. She was going to get a conversation started even if it earned her a few menacing glares. It was a price she was willing to pay.

"So," she began casually. "What's the plan once we get to Midgar?"

"Very straightforward," Sephiroth answered, his eyes busy scanning the horizon for any signs of a port. He knew they were getting close to Costa Del Sol. He would almost smell the salt in the air. "I kill Abaddon."

Aeris rolled her eyes at his answer. Even she knew that was what needed to be done. "But what am I to do in all this?"

"I have no idea," he replied casually. "You were never part of my plan. It was always the Planet's insistence that your presence was required."

Aeris quickened her steps to be walking right next to him. "Really, what did she say about me?"

Sephiroth wasn't about to tell her the Planet had told him Aeris would be the one to set him free because it wasn't something he wished to discuss with the Cetra. So he lied.

"The Planet didn't mention the specifics to me." He was saved from explaining further when Aeris pointed to something in the distance. It was the town of Costa Del Sol again and with Aeris having fake papers now, it would be simpler to enter and exit any town. Taking a ship across the sea was going to be time consuming but it was better than taking the chance that he might not be strong enough anymore to fly them over. He couldn't risk Aeris knowing what had happened to him nor could he risk them both drowning even though he couldn't technically drown.

"We will book a passage to Junon via a passenger ship. We can buy necessary items as well as take the final few days to truly rest," he said. "That and I remember you trying to choke me the last time we flew."

Aeris immediately blushed at the memory. But not because of her acting the way she did, but because it brought back the feeling of being very closely pressed to him. At the time she didn't enjoy it but in retrospect, it wasn't a totally unpleasant experience. Sephiroth noticed her glazed look and immediately snapped his fingers in front of her nose to gain her attention. Aeris came back to reality and blushed a little deeper red but she was thankful he couldn't guess why.

The ship was at full capacity with every compartment occupied which meant a total of 60 people were on board, not including the crew. Sephiroth got a good amount of stares and a few lustful glances but he didn't care as he passed by them all. As long as no one recognized him as the great General Sephiroth, he was fine. Aeris looking like she did didn't attract any unwanted attention. They had to share a cabin together since each could accommodate two people. It was better that they be together than separated and sharing a room with strangers should the Seraphim be on board.

The ship seemed to be in better condition than the one she had previously been on during her trip to Palon. This one was made completely out of metal which as Sephiroth explained to her meant it was also faster than the previous patched up ship so they would be in Junon by 3 days. The cabin itself wasn't that big, but Aeris deemed it cozy enough.

"Cozy?" Sephiroth echoed in disbelief as he dumped their stuff on the nearest bed. "I've had betterlodgings during the war with Wutai and that was at least twice this size. This is minuscule."

"Well it's going to have to do General Sephiroth," Aeris said dramatically as she got to work on making sure her bed was comfortable by lying on it. The twin beds were next to each other and separated by a small bedside table between them. The identical green covers were neatly folded and the pillows were well fluffed.

"This is going to do wonderfully," she purred as she stretched her lithe body on the somewhat bumpy mattress. After sleeping on solid ground, any mattress seemed like a luxury.

Aeris took the left side and Sephiroth the right. They didn't really care who got which bed because they were identical. After an employee knocked on their door to verify their tickets and papers, they were left alone until the ship departed Costa Del Sol.

The ride was smooth with nothing eventful happening. Evening came at last and the two without much conversation went to bed, awkwardly at first. This was the first time they were sleeping in a confined space together even if it was in separate beds. This time it felt more intimate than the previous times when they just slept around a campfire. Here they didn't have the wide space of the wild to distance them. However they chose not to address this and forced themselves to sleep.

Sephiroth awoke later sometime in the middle of the night not really knowing what had woken him up in the first place. However he soon figured it out because from the small, circular window appeared violent lightning flashes occasionally followed by distant rumbling. Big waves splashed against the ship's hull accompanied by vicious raindrops adding to the cacophony. Turning around to check if Aeris was ok, he saw that her bed was empty.

Quickly, he jumped out of his own bed to see if she wasn't somewhere in their cabin. It didn't take long to search through it to realize she wasn't here. Running his hand through his hair, he worried that something had happened to her. With his usual senses dulled by the poison coursing through his body, Sephiroth wouldn't be surprised if he had slept through it, whatever it was. Before going to sleep, he had taken the serum as a precaution even though he didn't feel an attack coming on.

As he was about to wrench open the door to begin tearing apart the ship piece by piece, Aeris came in and practically bumped into his broad and clotheless chest. The glass of water she had been holding splashed some of its contents onto Sephiroth as well as onto her nightgown.

Immediately she started apologizing not letting Sephiroth get a word in as she automatically started wiping the water off of his chest. She didn't realize what she was doing because if she had, her embarrassment would have known no limit.

"Aeris."

She didn't seem to hear as another rumble of thunder roared far off in the distance. He was about to yell her name again when suddenly the ship was hit by a strong wave which sent Aeris and Sephiroth flying across the small room. They were thrown onto the floor with Aeris hitting the ground first, quickly followed by Sephiroth on top of her. Luckily he was quick enough to stop himself from crushing the small woman by halting his body by hitting the floor with his hands. He managed to hover mere inches over her, the position not strenuous in the least for him. Aeris noticed how he avoided hurting her but right then she couldn't take her eyes off him. Outside the lightning still roared basking the room in pure white light for a few seconds each time.

Aeris couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way it lightened Sephiroth's hair, making it look even more beautiful then before. Sephiroth hadn't dared to move a muscle as he watched Aeris intensely observing him. He had never seen her look at anything this way, least of all him. His breath had sped up slightly in response but he didn't even notice his own body's reaction. Sephiroth was totally captivated by the look in Aeris's eyes. The thunder and lightning brutally rocking the ship outside was all but forgotten by them.

Without hesitation, she reached out a slender hand and wrapped a strand of his platinum hair around her finger. She smiled slightly at the coolness of his hair on her skin. Her hand continued exploring strand after strand, each movement voraciously observed by Sephiroth. Her hand was getting closer and closer to his face but instead of being alarmed, Sephiroth found himself anticipating those slim digits touching his skin. Before she could do so, the ship shook again and this time the pair rolled off to the side by the force of it, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the cabin.

Sephiroth this time found himself under the small form of Aeris but neither seemed to care as each was captivated by the other. Aeris's light weight on Sephiroth didn't bother him because it was so slight. She didn't try to get off of him as he mimicked her previous action and started to wrap his fingers within her hair, working his way to her scalp. Aeris's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his fingers touch her skin. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, but neither noticed. Aeris kept her hands resting on his shoulders and she fully enjoyed the sensation of his strong muscles under her.

He didn't know what was going on but he didn't feel like breaking this spell. Sephiroth couldn't begin to describe what was happening. Aeris to him at that moment was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Her skin seemed like white silk in the darkness and he didn't waste time in touching her cheek. Aeris's eyes never left his as he gently caressed her face. Finally their lips drew closer of their own will, each breathing in the other's breath. Just as they were about to kiss, a loud banging on their door shook them out of the trance as they bolted upright and away from each other.

"What is it?" Sephiroth barked loudly, more so than usual.

"The captain wants to make sure all the passengers are safe and sound, sir. Sorry for the disturbance. Have a good night, sir." With that the employee hastily left to inquire about the next room.

Left alone, Aeris and Sephiroth looked at each other, none knowing what to do now. They were both replaying the near kiss in their minds and weren't sure if they were more relieved or disappointed that it hadn't happened. It was Sephiroth who in the end solved their problem by yawning.

Aeris couldn't suppress her giggle although it sounded a bit breathless. "I guess it is late and we need our sleep."

"Agreed. Good night," Sephiroth said awkwardly as he climbed back into his bed and turned away from Aeris.

However that wasn't lost on Aeris. She wondered if things were going to get worse between them because of what almost happened. Her eyes glanced at Sephiroth's immobile back wondering if he truly was asleep or if he was faking it to avoid talking to her and discussing the near kiss. Her heart had still to recover from its frantic beat. What was happening between them? It scared her to a point but what frightened her more were the emotions that were beyond the fear and those were excitement, anticipation and regret. Regret that he hadn't kissed her? Aeris gulped as the realization that she wanted Sephiroth to kiss her became clear.

All these days spent with him almost all the time was taking its toll on her. However she didn't want to think about her feelings too deeply tonight because that road held too much thinking and she was tired. That and she remembered that they were stuck on this vessel with each other for three more days. Tucking herself under the covers, she stared at the ceiling for a while before she finally fell asleep. That night, she dreamt of liquid, glowing eyes and the sound of rain.

* * *

If anyone is still reading, reviews?


	15. Midgar: Beginning of the end

When the ship docked in Junon in the early hours of morning, both Aeris and Sephiroth refused to stir from their respective beds. Aeris because she was fully asleep and Sephiroth because his mind was ablaze with a swirl of thoughts. Furiously, he kept replaying the near kiss incident in his head and he still could not believe how he felt about it. Even now his reaction to it surprised him: he did not regret it. The only regret he seemed to have was that he didn't get to feel Aeris' lips on his own or to have freely roamed his hands over her warm skin. It just didn't make any sense to him! He was above these notions, these base human desires and yet here he was, stuck replaying the same moment over and over wistfully wishing there had been more.

Sephiroth resisted the urge to groan loudly at this absurd turn of dynamics between himself and the young woman. There was absolutely no point in him reliving the near kiss because it held no purpose to their current predicament. They had bigger issues to deal with, not to mention his very real and very near predicament. They, or more specifically, he, didn't have time to dwell on such futile endeavours when the toxin was on the brink of turning him into a mindless slave. No, he would simply have none of that. With more force than was required, Sephiroth got out of bed and gathered all his scattered equipment into his backpack. He was going to remain focused on the course at hand, not allowing himself to be entranced by a momentary weakness on his part. Yes, that sounded about right as he nodded once to himself. He would not let anything or anyone deviate his chosen plan of action.

With practiced motions, he put on his leather coat and gloves and strapped Masamune to its rightful place. He was glad that this morning he was not convulsing with the power of the toxin growing within him. He could feel it, starting to cloud his own thoughts now. Nanaki's warning echoed loudly in his head, that he should tell Aeris but he could not bring himself to do so. One part of him didn't want to because of his own pride but another part, a much less explored part did not want to worry her. It was an odd sensation for Sephiroth. Quickly he dispelled such trivial notions and refocused his energy on the tasks at hand.

All he had to do now was take the few steps towards the other bed in order to wake up Aeris. Anytime now, he would begin to walk to her side of the room and gently nudge her to get up. Yes indeed, just two or three steps and it would be done, so how come he wasn't yet moving to do so? He rubbed his eyes in disgust at himself. This sudden hesitation where Aeris was concerned was disturbing to him. Before last night, he would have had to problem waking her up using icy cold water just so he could see her jump up but now he was... nervous? Unacceptable! He was beyond such fears. As if to prove himself, he quickly turned and walked up to Aeris' bed.

Without so much as giving himself a second to think about it, he leaned down and with a gentleness few people would think he possessed, he shook Aeris awake. With a small moan, her eyes fluttered open. Sephiroth refused to acknowledge his hitched breath and forced himself to remain as impassive as possible when Aeris propped herself up on her elbows and smiled shyly at him.

Rigidly, he straightened himself up and said, "We need to get going as soon as possible. I'll go see what they are serving for breakfast that we can take along with us."

Without waiting for her reply, he quickly left leaving a very puzzled and disappointed Cetra. She stared at the closed door for what seemed like hours trying to figure out why he had left in such a hurry. It didn't take her long though to conclude that she was the reason he had gone away. Swinging her legs off her bed, she sat in silence as she tried not to overdramatize recent events. She should have known the consequences of last night's closeness would be high in the light of day. However that still hadn't completely squashed the spur of happiness and excitement she had experienced when his eyes had been so intently focused on her features.

She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her parted lips as she got herself to her feet and stretched. Aeris chided herself as she got fully dressed because this was, after all, Sephiroth. Any human contact, emotional or otherwise, was seen as a weakness and unnecessary in his mind. Even as she rationalized this while she prepared her stuff, it did not lessen the pang of hurt she felt in her heart. Oh Planet, what a fool she was! Shaking her head furiously in an attempt to clear her head, Aeris tried her best to refocus her attention on anything but the man who wanted to pretend like nothing happened which was probably what hurt the most.

But even with this knowledge, Aeris did not feel any sort of great regret for what transpired between them. Indeed, she felt like she had really connected with the military man and it had in some sense brought her hope. Hope for what, she still couldn't say or even begin to fathom. If there was one thing she had learned about Sephiroth on their travels together is that he didn't like to be pushed. Before, pushing his buttons in small ways had been entertaining but now that they were so close to the end of their journey, not to mention their altered companion situation, it probably was not the smartest course of action. He would probably want to deal with her less than ever before now. Again, a stabbing pain ripped through her chest, one she couldn't ignore any longer. She felt the beginning of tears as the stinging in her eyes started. In an attempt to stop the flow, Aeris closed her eyes in a vain hope that that would stop them.

It was when she finally heard footsteps near the front door that she quickly wiped them away not wanting Sephiroth to see her crying. The young woman didn't know if she could handle his usual disdain at her sadness now. Things had changed between them in her mind, but not his, of that she was certain.

When he came in, the pair remained silent, deliberatly not looking at each other. The air grew with tension and something else he couldn't exactly pinpoint. After a while, Sephiroth was the first to break the silence for once.

"I found some fruit and bread, it should be enough until we reach Midgar. I've also made arrangements for two chocobos to take us there."

Sephiroth paused seemingly to wait for Aeris' input but all he got was a nod from her as she continued arranging her own bag, her back towards him. It was only when she was finished that she finally turned to look at him and he immediately noticed her red eyes. But before he could even think about making a comment Aeris quickly walked by him and said, "We should be getting on our way now."

All Sephiroth could do was follow her out and into the town of Junon. It was early enough that most shops and merchant booths were still closed so the streets weren't as populated. Sephiroth led them to the chocobo stables on the northern outskirts of the city where he had already paid the stable owner the necessary fees for their transportation. In no time, they were on the vast plains of the continent on their way to Midgar.

So far only necessary words had passed between them but other than that both Sephiroth and Aeris seemed to be lost in thought. It was an odd experience for Sephiroth not having a talkative Aeris on his hands. He felt like he should say something but he had practically no experience in such a situation. What should he say? He couldn't tell if Aeris was angry at him or just sad. He kept glancing at her briefly trying to gage what emotion she was feeling but he couldn't really definitely pinpoint one. But as a military decorated war hero, he was no coward. Bringing his galloping chocobo closer to her own, he was determined to try to rectify the situation.

"Aeris, I just want to say that...," he began but was immediately interrupted by Aeris.

"It's fine, really. I understand it was a mistake and it will not happen again," she said stoically, her voice tight with control. She managed a wobbly smile in the hopes that it would convince him that she was alright and not at all hurt but she saw him frowning intently at her. "Don't worry about me, we have much bigger things to worry about after all, right?"

Again that tight smile appeared on her lips as she looked at him with bright green eyes, desperately hoping he would be convinced by her lies. The fact was that she hurt inside, even though she knew logically how he could not possibly feel any emotion towards her. It was her heart that was breaking, not his, never his. Not to mention the fact that he was her murderer once upon a time. But even that no longer really disturbed her because she had gotten to know him differently in the small amount of time they had spent together recently. Things had just taken an unexpected yet not unwelcomed turn. It both confused and intrigued Aeris' curious nature.

Finally Sephiroth just nodded once and spurred his chocobo faster ahead apparently statisfied. Not wanting to be left behind, Aeris did the same. She figured he had accepted her words at face value and was now fully intent on finishing this hell of a journey. But unbeknownst to the Cetra, he did not want her to see his look of surprise mixed with a bit of disappointment. As the wind played with his long hair, he told himself it was for the best in the end that she sees things that way. Then why did he suddenly feel the need to confront her and demand a better explanation? Why did he even feel entitled to ask such questions, the more repressed side of his mind asked.

But his inner debate was quickly silenced as his mako eyes saw the outskirts of Midgar in the distance. Immediately he reigned in his chocobo and Aeris followed suit. She looked at him questioningly until she too saw what was once the powerful city of Shinra's headquarters. As her eyes took in the haggard appearance of the buildings she couldn't help but notice the tall building in the distance that still stood proudly, even defiantly.

"So that's where Abaddon resides?" Aeris asked in a horrified whisper, not taking her eyes from the decaying city.

Sephiroth nodded, not really paying attention as to whether or not Aeris saw his confirmation. He was too entranced at the city and what this meant for him. He would soon be free if Aeris and him could finally defeat the monstrosity living there. Rare doubt reared its ugly head as they still did not know how Aeris was supposed to help him in the Planet's rescue. What role does Aeris hold in all of this?

His enhanced eyes observed Aeris as she looked on unaware of his scrutiny. He saw, even memorized how her pale skin covered unused yet slender muscles, tendrils of loose brown hair whipping from her braid around a dainty face overwhelmed by forest green eyes and perfect pink lips. He continued to stare at her until Aeris felt herself being observed. Swiveling her head to look at him, she immediately blushed under his intense study but refused to break contact.

Sephiroth watched as her blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. He felt like he was being hypnotized by her eyes, as if he was being supernaturally pulled towards her. When she licked her lips he thought it would be his undoing but just then a shrill scream erupted from Midgar as if of some creature was experiencing its last moments.

Without hesitation, Sephiroth forced his chocobo into a full-fledged run with Aeris quickly following. But he dared not completely go running into Midgar because of Abaddon's guards hanging about the place. Half-way into the central part of Midgar, Sephiroth descended from his mount as did Aeris and the chocobos quickly escaped.

Close up, the place looked absolutely abandoned and Aeris couldn't help the shiver that coursed down her spine because she could literally feel the evil here. There was no color, only shades of grey and black. If ever there was a desolate place, they were in it. It all felt wrong to her somehow. After a minute she realized it was because it was completely devoid of any life. No plants crept up cracks in the pavement, there didn't seem to be any insects flying or crawling about, not even scavenger birds appeared high up in the sky. Death reigned supreme here.

Sephiroth meanwhile was scanning the area with all his senses, trying to ignore the toxin's humming within his veins. They were really short on time now, he concluded somberly. His own control over himself was beginning to wear thin and it took all his strength to not succumb to its power. He did not let this struggle appear on his facial features though. A worried Aeris was a vulnerable Aeris. Well more so than usual anyway.

"Why aren't there any living things here Sephiroth?" Aeris suddenly asked in a small voice, almost as if she was afraid to wake the dead. Her voice seemed as if thunder boomed in this silent place and she almost felt like she should not even be talking in this intense lifelessness.

Unsheathing his katana with a hiss, Sephiroth answered in an emotionless tone, "Abaddon does not only possess human beings, but any living being through which she can capture a soul. Absolutely anything. Animals have avoided this place a lot longer before humans did."

Aeris gulped at the implication of Abaddon's power but chose to remain silent. Sephiroth quietly approached the much smaller woman and said,

"Listen closely Aeris, we have to be as quiet as possible. Usually there aren't any patrolling Seraphs, but if they hear someone, they will come out to investigate. We cannot let that happen, do you understand?"

Aeris could only nod mutely, her green eyes wide with fear as she stared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth wasn't surprised to see the fear in her, but he was slightly impressed with how she was holding herself together. Silently, the pair walked through the ruins of Midgar, only a handful of buildings still standing while others only had a pile of rubble to show what had once stood there. Aeris watched it all with a mixture of horror but above all sadness. The instant they had been close enough to Midgar's outskirt to see the dismal state everything was in, a painful lump formed in her throat.

Sephiroth hadn't noticed his companion's altered state because he was preoccupied with the intensifying burning within his body. They were getting very close to the source of the poison in his blood.

He made sure his steps were clear of any debris or the like to ensure a quiet passage through this treacherous terrain and he was confident enough that Aeris was doing the same because otherwise they'd both be found by the Seraph. But what Sephiroth didn't know was that Aeris was too busy ogling her surroundings, memories of her life before anything ever happened flooding her as each building was all too familiar. She felt tears prickling her eyes but refused to let them fall. It was just a city after all, nothing that couldn't be rebuilt. That thought didn't lessen the pain she felt inside though.

It was while she was looking upon the old train station that her foot hit a fallen stop sign. A loud, metallic bang echoed in the intense silence causing them both to freeze in place.

"What were you doing?" Sephiroth whispered harshly as he turned back to look at her. However he was unprepared to see Aeris crying mutely, arms wrapped around herself as if for support.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she gulped frantically as Sephiroth quietly approached her, sheathing his long weapon. "It's just that this is, was, my home. It's so much to take in because it seems like it's only been a little while since I've been here."

Sephiroth stood there in front of the small Cetra, debating if he should comfort her when he remembered that she had tried something once to offer sympathy. Without a moment's hesitation, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and wrapped her in a hug. Aeris' shock was plainly registered on her face but she did not try to flee from his grasp so he figured he had not done something wrong. Quickly, Aeris' tears stopped and she let herself lean into his chest, his heat seeping into her own body as his breath tickled the top of her head. If they hadn't been standing in such grim settings, Aeris would have allowed herself to giggle at the situation but their present predicament reminded her of the task ahead.

Just then Aeris noticed out of the corner of her eyes a shadow standing inside one of the half-fallen buildings and as she was about to run, Sephiroth held her all the more tightly.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing?" she practically hissed. "There is a Seraph right there!"

"I know," was his calm response. "There are four others around us. They seem to be content with just watching us for now."

What he didn't add was that this was worse than if they had simply attacked. Abaddon therefore must know they were here and did not feel threatened by their presence. She must think that she already won because of her success in infecting him with her poison. They were going to show her just how wrong she was.

As Sephiroth let go of Aeris, the five Seraphs quickly shot out of their hiding spaces and ran as if one in the direction of the Shinra building which their leader Abaddon now inhabited. It was as if they were escorting them.

"So this is it then?" Aeris asked her silver-haired protector.

"Indeed, after this the Planet will start healing itself once again and everything should be back to relative normality."

But an unanswered question lingered unspoken in the air between them. What would become of him in the end? Aeris knew of the deal between the Planet and Sephiroth which meant that in the end, she would lose him. She gasped when she finally realized that she didn't want him to leave her, that she wanted him to stay alive. It sounded almost selfish but she wanted him for herself. She did not want to see his mako eyes cease their swirling or the way they narrowed when he was annoyed by something, mostly her, or even the way his lips would curl up slightly in a hint of a smile. Just remembering such things sent her heart fluttering.

Oh Planet, what was she going to do?

* * *

I wonder if anyone still reads this? Let me know with reviews!


End file.
